Tender Passion: Who Are You
by Kriki
Summary: My First Fic: Terminal City has a new girl who Alec falls for. A war leaves problems for all the transgenics and Max realises her feelings for her CO
1. Chapter 1: Unwelcome and Mistaken Identi...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters; they are the brilliant creation and property of James Cameron, FOX etc. I do own Faith and some minor characters, but you know the rest. SPOILERS: Takes place after Freak Nation - the imaginary season 3.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Max had been gone nearly a month. Alec took in a deep breath and stood up, the view from the Space Needle had once been vast and beautiful, but now it reminded him how unwelcome he was in the world below. Being here helped him think though and clearing his head was definitely what he needed to do. Far below, Alec could see Terminal City and the Freak Nation flag, hoisted high into the air. He dusted off his pants and left, one final look at the city over his shoulder.  
  
Sneaking back into Terminal City had gotten easier. The transgenics had been living there for roughly three to four months and the Government had backed off somewhat in what had been a seemingly relentless campaign against them. Whilst still guarded quite tightly (or what was considered tight to the Government, but a joke to the residents inside), the tanks were gone and the protestors had retired, most giving up the cause. When the area was heavily guarded, the transgenics moved in and out via a system of tunnels in the underground sewers. Tonight however, there were only four guards circling the perimeter. Alec skulked around in the bushes before scaling a wall in a single bound and entered the city through a well concealed hole in the fence - one of many.  
  
Alec absent-mindedly pulled at his blonde hair, now short courtesy of a new transgenic Faith, as he made his way through the streets of Terminal City. He didn't need to hide his barcode anymore and he definitely preferred this style. He was leaning towards Faith also, though initially he hadn't made the best of impressions.  
  
  
  
Flashback: "When Australian Mantecore closed down, I was on a mission. I returned having completed my objective, only to find nothing - not a trace of it. So I fled the country, came to America. First Chicago, in search of...and I ended up here. Seattle." Alec looked the girl up and down. She had long brown hair, tanned skin, very white teeth and she was tall - 5'8 maybe. But best of all were those eyes, a sparkling forest green - they seemed to look straight into her soul and hold the answers to all of life's questions. She smiled at him and swept her hair into a high ponytail. Alec was captivated, entranced by this simple sight, yet his breath caught in his throat and he sprung up and grabbed her in a chokehold. Startled, she hit him square in the face and sent a swift kick to his stomach. Faster than any transgenic he had ever seen, she blurred and tripped him and Alec was sprawled out on the floor. He sprung up and punched her, blocking her attacks, though barely. She gritted her teeth and hissed in a thick Australian accent, "What are you doing?" "Nice try. You almost had me fooled. So what are you doing here? White send you? Guess he knew I was a sucker for a pretty face. Well he obviously didn't put much effort in his plan!", Alec replied icily and slammed the beautiful girl to the ground. He grabbed his gun and pointed it at her head.  
  
"Alec. Don't!",  
  
Faith pleaded, trembling as she realised she wouldn't be able to get out of this situation,  
  
"Why are you attacking me?"  
  
It came out as a whisper. Anyone else wouldn't have heard the cry, but the X-5 did easily and slowly replied, "Blank neck. No barcode you sick bitch. I should kill your cult worshipping ass." Her green eyes widened as she slowly reached for the thick leather cuff on her right wrist. Unsnapping it, it fell to the floor, revealing her barcode.  
  
Alec chuckled to himself as he remembered how speechless he had been; while Faith had gone on to explain life at Mantecore in Australia. At least she hadn't held it against him, he had helped her up and apologised, but she just assured him it was good to see an alert commanding officer watching his back. Her green eyes had met his and they locked into place.  
  
Flashback: *He's got beautiful eyes* Faith thought as she stared deep into them, unable to move, *So familiar.* Then I had hit her. She placed a cool hand on his warm cheek and stepped towards him, whispering,  
  
"Ben?"  
  
Alec leaned into the touch, before snapping to attention and shook his head at the dazed girl, "Alec. I'm Ben's twin. He was 493. I'm 494." She had nodded dispiritedly and slumped into a nearby chair,  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
Flashback: "We met at your Mantecore in '08. I was sent there for 6 months to learn different training skills. It felt so strange and cold; I was only five years old and desperately homesick. I couldn't show my weakness though - I would have been punished." Alec nodded his comprehension, before gesturing for her to continue. "I was placed in a unit of X5's. I wasn't to elucidate who I was, just observe the way they interacted and behaved. Both on and off the battlefield. Ben, X5-493, befriended me, named me. He told me Faith was the most important element of his life and he would like to name me that. He told me that looking at me gave him as much hope as the blue lady. I never saw him again after the six months. After I left Australia, I had heard he had escaped along with others from his unit; and that he was living in Chicago. The pulse made it impossible to find him or any traces of him. I ended up here." 


	2. Chapter 2: Interruptions

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters; they are the brilliant creation and property of James Cameron, FOX etc. I do own Faith and some minor characters, but you know the rest. SPOILERS: Takes place after Freak Nation - the imaginary season 3.  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Alec smiled fondly and stopped in the centre of Terminal City. It had improved vastly over the past month - it had been organised and cleaned up. That suited him and it gave the bored transgenics roles to play. An old medical centre had been restored and set up as a hospital. It even had a fresh coat of paint, as well as all the necessary supplies. Faith had been able to organise that. For someone who hadn't been in America long, she sure did have more contacts that he had ever had. She had also set up a school, which they had made optional for the transgenics to attend and most did. It taught the basic Maths, Science, English and also subjects such as Art, Cooking, Mechanics, Sewing and Battlefield Strategy. Naturally, all transgenics were keen to please and excelled at all lessons, which made them handy to the growing community within Terminal City. Most had been taught to play team sports for the first time in their lives and with their adept genes, had picked the concepts up smoothly. A training centre had been set up, where all transgenics had been ordered to spend at least 3 hours per day. Who knew when their purpose would be called in and Alec did not want to be responsible if they weren't up to scratch. Other buildings had been transformed into a mess hall, games room, workshop, computer lab and an inventory shack. There were still many buildings empty and the rest had been restored and repaired, being used to house transgenics. It was generally two to a room, though they could afford the space for a room each, most craved the company. They all knew this wasn't Mantecore, Alec made sure they were all aware of this. At the moment, the focus had been directed from the buildings to the grounds, which were desolate and in need of change. The place was a dump. The progress was coming along nicely. He looked at his watch and set off towards the school.  
  
"Okay class, there really isn't anything I can teach you. You have all progressed so much faster than I expected, as have all other classes. So I guess why don't you all just pick a recipe to cook tomorrow. Try new, innovative and challenging pieces." The transgenics nodded and fell out, moving uniformly into a vast study room. Alec was standing there waiting, leaning against a doorframe with a cocky grin. "494, sir!", An eager X6 greeted, standing at attention. The others followed his suit. "Alec.", He growled at them in reminder, "And no saluting. We aren't at Mantecore." They looked at one another and sat down. This was the class that most looked forward to, Alec was a fine soldier and his lessons on strategy and mission made all the transgenics ache for what they were designed to do. Faith sat at the back of the room, a sweet smile on her face and arms crossed over her voluptuous chest. She added in pointers every now and then, and for that Alec was grateful, the more these soldiers learnt, the better.  
  
Alec stood on the steps of headquarters and looked out at the sea of transgenics before him. In the front row, stood the 'superiors' - Faith, Joshua, Luke, Dix and Mole. The rest of the row stood empty, a sign of the missing soldiers. Logan sat off to one side, distanced and an outcast from the transgenics and from Alec especially. As Alec barked out orders for the day, including times allocated for transgenics to report to Luke and Dix to build up a database; Logan was becoming bitterly furious. *Just because Max isn't here, how dare he take control. He's a screw up, never does anything right* Logan looked out at the sea of attentive faces, full of admiration and respect for their commanding officer. As everyone was dismissed, he sighed dejectedly and also parted. Alec looked at the older man and shook his head, he was always angry about something. Especially at him. Even when he had discovered Max and Alec hadn't been together like he has thought, things hadn't improved. Alec looked over and saw Faith sitting on a bench, looking up at Joshua's flag. He smirked to himself and wandered over to her. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Weren't you dismissed, soldier?" She jumped slightly and frowned at him, pushing his chest away with one hand. He grabbed her hand lovingly and held it in his. Their fingers intertwined, as Alec joined her on the bench, staring up at the flag. They both turned to look at the other, as if on cue. He reached over and caressed her soft cheek and Faith closed her eyes wistfully. When she opened them, his eyes were locked to hers and she slowly exhaled, before they both leaned in to kiss...  
  
"Not interrupting am I?" Alec and Faith both snapped their heads up to black leather clad Max, leaning on her Ninja. She shook her hair and raised her eyebrows at the couple, particularly Alec. "How did the mission go?", He asked her, still somewhat shocked to see her. "Fine. Reese is back too, just smelled food and well, we haven't eaten in a couple days so he is definitely stomach oriented right now.", Max surveyed her surroundings, "Place looks good. Water and electricity?" "Been running since just after you left." Max nodded and gave the pretty girl next to Alec the once over. Probably another conquest, but he was gazing at her in an almost lovesick manner. Max's eyes rested on the back of the girl's unmarked neck, "Hey." Faith shyly smiled back and greeted her nervously, she had heard a lot about her - she couldn't remember her from their 6 months together, but the face seemed familiar. "Explain", Max ordered Alec, who let go of Faith's hand, to nervously rub his hand over his barcode. "Faith is from Australia's Mantecore branch." Faith took this as her cue and held out her hand in greeting. Max shook it before questioning, "Mantecore huh? Where's your barcode?" Faith shook her head, not this again. She dropped her cuff off into her lap and flashed the series of lines on her right wrist at Max, "X9-449" Max's head reeled, *Did she just say X9?* "Guess you guys were ahead of us. What series were they up to when you left?" "X12. They stopped for a few years after my series, then continued." 


	3. Chapter 3: Electric

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters; they are the brilliant creation and property of James Cameron, FOX etc. I do own Faith and some minor characters, but you know the rest. SPOILERS: Takes place after Freak Nation - the imaginary season 3.  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Max kicked the side of the door slightly, as she stepped into the apartment, making her presence known, "Hey." Logan's face broke into wide smile and he rushed over, making sure that he didn't touch her, "Hey yourself. Been awhile. I was almost worried." Max sighed, it still hurt her so much to be around him and the mission she had been away on made her realise that she was very unsure of her feelings for him. "Alec's called a meeting in headquarters. Thought you might like to tag along." *Alec. Great*, Logan sneered in his head, "Yeah he tends to do that. Especially since you left." Max's shot her head up, confused by the snide comment. "He's completely taken over. And I know he will screw up eventually - he always does - and then Terminal City will go back to being in disarray, a total mess. Again." "Logan...Alec is trustworthy on this. Those transgenics out there know him, they trust him, respect him. He was one of the highest ranked soldiers at Mantecore. They will listen and obey him." "It doesn't matter now you're back, you can take charge again." "No", Max answered softly, "I can't." Logan narrowed his eyes at her, before angrily demanding, "What? Why?" "Because they don't trust me. I was shown to them as a traitor, the enemy. Guilty of abandoning the mission. And while they may not be trying to kill me, they don't exactly trust me with their deepest, darkest secrets. Or their lives." Logan shook his head furiously, "Then pick someone else. Anyone but Alec. Appoint someone else." "No one else is qualified. From what I can see, Alec has done a good job. He is perfectly suited to be our CO.", her voice answered with a tone of agitation.  
  
Logan looked at her thoughtfully, "What is it about him that causes you to turn a blind eye to what he is doing? You constantly save his ass, let him wreck your life. What hold does he have on you...or are you going to try and tell me you love him?" Max glared at Logan angrily and stormed out.  
  
Alec sat in the head seat of the conference table. Looking down he saw his 'superior' crack team off in their own worlds. Mole was puffing away on a cigar as usual, leaning deep into his chair as though he were living out all his fantasies (which he probably was); Luke and Dix as usual had their heads buried behind laptop computers; Joshua was sniffing globs of paint, which had dried and crusted in his wild mane of hair; Faith was shuffling through documents and what looked like photos; and Reese was staring evenly off into space. Cece and Rye were also in their own world, or rather lost in the world of television. Their eyes had glazed over and Alec hadn't seen either move his he had come in the office that morning. Max stormed in, with Logan trailing uncertainly behind her. She gave him a curt nod as she sank into the chair next to him. "Alright. Hey everyone awake? Lets begin. Max..." Alec clapped his hands loudly and the transgenics all sprung to attention looking at their commander. He sat down and Max cleared her throat, looking over at Reese, who nodded back, "We searched throughout Seattle, combed the city, and talked to people. Every sector. Nothing. We could not find a trace of White and his crew. The familiars have vanished, as far as we can tell...for now. But that's not to say they wont come back into the picture. We need to stay prepared and train every transgenic here as though the battle were tomorrow."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement and Max sat down again. Ale looked over at her concerned, as she rubbed at her eyes. She looked really tired. He dismissed everyone back to their jobs and they all left, except Faith and Max, "Max, go get some sleep. I know you like to brag about your shark DNA, but eventually no sleep is gonna catch up and kill you." "Thanks Alec.", Max smiled gratefully and stood to leave. Faith placed her hand on Max's arm, "Wait a minute, there's something I think we should talk about." The two transgenics buried their heads, whispering so softly Alec couldn't pick up on what was being sad. He smiled faintly and headed to his office.  
  
A soft knock sounded at Alec's office door. "Come in", He called out, his head in the inventory list of what was required. They really didn't have enough money for this. Faith slinked into the room in a somewhat feline manner. She placed a large carry bag on his table and eyed him thoughtfully. Alec looked at her quizzingly and opened it, gasping at the sight of bills and bills of money.  
  
"Don't ask, won't tell", She told him before seating herself in a chair opposite him. He shook his head in shock, this would solve all their money problems for quite awhile, but where did it come from - it was a staggering amount. "I'm asking", He finally choked out. "Figured you would. Your curious feline DNA and all.", Faith replied teasingly, "Had it saved up. Withdrew it this morning." "Saved up from where or what?" "Various missions. I knew the day would come when I would no longer be at Mantecore, so whenever I was out, I saved as much as I could." "That cant explain the amount in there" "Okay, so one of my assignments involved a millionaire. I stole his money after I...after I killed him. But he was dirty, the money was dirty." She looked upset and Alec walked over to her, grasping her shoulder gently, "Its okay. I understand. But are you sure that you want to give it up?" "Yes. You guys are my family now, I want to share it with everyone, not give it up." "Then thank you." "There's more in the account, I just figured this was enough for now." Alec smiled affectionately at her, "It's more than enough." Faith turned to face him and placed her hand on his, resting them both on top of her shoulder. The touch was electric, Alec could feel it shooting throughout his body. Without hesitation or another thought, he leaned down and slowly kissed hers, his lips pushed against her full, soft, bee-stung lips. She recovered after the initial shock and deepened the kiss, lips parting to allow his tongue to enter her mouth. The kiss became feverish and passionate, one hand intertwining with hers and the other tangled in her silky hair. She stroked the back of his neck tenderly and he pulled her up out of the chair, lips never leaving hers. He pulled at her top with urgency and she moved her hands to undo his pants, when a loud knock thudded at his door and in walked Mole, Luke and Dix. They stopped in their tracks at the sight of the rasping, sweaty transgenics and turned away slightly, coughing their presence loudly. Faith turned and gave an almost yelp, straightening her top. Alec rearranged himself behind her, attempting to cover the telltale bulge in his pants. Luke and Dix shifted their feet uncomfortably, obviously embarrassed by the sight, but Mole just laughed and blew out a cloud of smoke. "YES?", Alec asked them, his hands in his pockets. Faith moved to sit down, but he grabbed her waist and directed to her to stay put. He had had enough embarrassment for one day. Mole stepped aside, allowing Cece and Rye to enter the office, who also looked uneasy at what had been interrupted. Mole, Luke and Dix chuckled and left the room. "I told you", he heard Mole mutter "Yeah, yeah" "Which means I win the pot. I love gambling..." Alec turned to the couple, whatever it was, it had better be good and be able to be dealt with, fast. 


	4. Chapter 4: Whatever

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters; they are the brilliant creation and property of James Cameron, FOX etc. I do own Faith and some minor characters, but you know the rest. SPOILERS: Takes place after Freak Nation - the imaginary season 3.  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
"So what do you think?" "I think it's a good idea. When can you get it happening by?" "The building can be up and running by the end of the week. It was just an idea we had so that if X's go into heat, there is a degree of protection - a safe house." Alec nodded at the suggestion by the two transgenics and smiled, that sorted that. He hoped that was all they wanted, "Great. Well go ahead. Whatever you need, let one of the guys here know. I'll bet Joshua will love to help you out. Paint the place or something. You should ask him." "Thanks 49...Alec.", Rye replied as he and Cece were ushered out of the room, having the door closed tightly behind them. Alec wedged a chair under the handle - he would put in a lock tomorrow. He turned to face Faith, who was staring out the window. He crossed the room and planted an arm around her waist, his other hand stroking her hair away from her eyes. "Where we were?", He murmured against her soft skin. "Nowhere. At least we are now. It just probably isn't the best time for us to be doing anything. Well definitely not the right place...I better go." Faith moved to the right, but he blocked her. She stepped to the left and he followed. He laughed and she rolled her eyes at him, "Tag. You're it." "I don't feel like playing games Alec." She stepped to move, but he deterred her again. She eyed him and shrugged, before pouncing on him, knocking them both to the floor. She sat on his chest, leaning in and kissing his with heated yearning. His hands fell to her ass and one continued along the curves of her body.  
  
The doorknob turned, but the door seemed to be jammed, it wasn't opening more than an inch. "Alec?" Max's voice called out through the gap. Faith smirked smugly at the magnificent X5 and brushed a quick kiss on his lips, "Now what did I say?" She removed the chair and smiled at Max, before leaving headquarters. She glanced over at Luke and Dix, who were staring at the stunning transgenic. Dix winked at her, "Trying to move up in the ranks?" She laughed, shaking her head.  
  
"Thought I told you to get some sleep." "Did. I had about an hour. Plenty." "So what's up?" Max arched her eyebrows at him suggestively, "You tell me..." Alec looked down at his crotch and quickly moved behind the desk. Why on earth hadn't he noticed? "I'm bored Alec. I'm restless and I want something to do." Time was when he had felt for her, many of his fantasies had started off this way. Alec mentally sniggered and shook the thought away, "There are lots of things to do around here Max, just find something you want to do and so be it. I'm not going to tell you what to do. You just got back, why not spend some time with Logan?" He knew that last comment was a shell crusher, but Max just pouted in protest, "But you're my commanding officer." "Not to you I'm not." Max sighed and pushed back her long brown hair. Her chocolate eyes regarded Alec warily and he evenly met her gaze, "Why don't you head over to the training centre and give the kids some lessons on battle moves.", Alec told her finally. "Yeah okay. Thanks Alec." She turned and left. Alec was disorientated. Time was when if he had given her an order, he would have been slaughtered. But now, she was craving the orders. She was being nice and he really didn't know what to make of it.  
  
"Hey." "Hey, I think I'm on the right track for this. I'm getting really positive feedback results.", Faith told Max earnestly, her body encased in a white sterile lab coat. "Really?" "Yeah, I'll have to play around a little more, fine tuning, but it looks like I should be able to contain the virus and eliminate it. For good. But Max, it's only a chance, not a definite thing." Max nodded. Faith was smart, she had been puzzling over the virus for the past fortnight. Max knew that Alec was moping around, she had heard him complain to Briggs about how he hadn't seen Faith since that day in the office. She had tried to tell Faith to take some time off, it wasn't urgent; but typical Mantecore, she was determined to finish what she had started. Max left and walked over to a pouting Alec, sitting on the steps of headquarters. "She wont budge. Stubborn." Alec continued staring flatly ahead. "I'm sorry this isn't convenient for you.", She sarcastically shot at him. He eventually grinned at her and leaned his head back, his face feeling the splash of cold water as it started to rain. They continued sitting there, both enjoying the icy feel of the water. "I don't blame you Max. When she is ready to see me, she'll see me. I can't push it and so if she is prioritising your virus, so be it. The sooner she finds a cure, hopefully the sooner we can all get busy. I'm willing to wait...There's my imparted wisdom my dear. The wise man has spoken." "I believe he has." She smiled sadly and Alec draped an arm around her shoulders, "She'll beat this bitch, Max. I have no doubt of that. In case you hadn't noticed, she was built smart. She is without a question, the smartest transgenic here. I'll bet she knows more than Brian did." "Brain.", Max corrected, momentarily leaning into him, before removing his arm off her. "Whatever." 


	5. Chapter 5 : Sweaty Cure

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters; they are the brilliant creation and property of James Cameron, FOX etc. I do own Faith and some minor characters, but you know the rest. SPOILERS: Takes place after Freak Nation - the imaginary season 3.  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
"I'm cured?!", Max asked, delightedly, but with a cautious tone. "Looks that way. I'm gonna keep a close eye on it though, just in case Mantecore managed to build it so strong it can break through. But I have watched it the past few days and it looks like it's worked." Max squealed and draped Faith into a hug. Faith squeezed her back before pulling away, "So what are you waiting for, go see your man!' "Thanks. For everything." "Anytime." "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" "Nah..." "You sure?" "Tell you what, promise we'll always watch each other's backs. That's all I want." "Always."  
  
"Hey...where have you been? You haven't stopped by in the last couple of days. I was getting kinda lonely, the only human in Terminal City and all..." Max was greeted as she entered Logan's apartment, "You're not the only human, what do you think I am?" "Non-transgenic then." "That's better." "So what have you been up to? Been with Alec?" "No. Faith." "Oh." Logan coughed slightly as Max observed him solicitously. "You okay?" "Fine, just a little strung out. Guess it's taking a tole constantly being surrounded by contaminated waste." "Might explain why I never see you outside of here. Maybe I should give you a transfusion, make you feel better." "Yeah and then that love bug will kick in and change what could have been a nice suggestion into a killer. Literally." Max smiled and stepped over to him. She placed her hand on his and met his steely eyes. Logan flinched and pulled his hand back, staring at it in horror, "Max? Why?" "Logan, it's okay, you're okay. The virus, it's gone." Logan stared at her in amazement before pulling her into a deep kiss. She returned it momentarily, before drawing away, "We have forever now, lets not blow this; we're not on borrowed time again." "This is...let me get a bottle of pre-pulse to celebrate...Max...I love you."  
  
Alec stirred restlessly in is sleep; he wrinkled his nose as the sun beamed on his face, and he rolled onto his back. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw Faith leaning over him in little shorts and a singlet, "Feel like getting sweaty?", She asked him with an exaggerated wink. Alec's face lit up and her reached for her arm, pulling her onto him, "With you always. Thought you'd never asked. I've missed seeing you around." He bent in to kiss her, but she placed her fingers on his lips and pulled him up, "I actually had something else in mind. I was on my way to the training centre, thought I'd see if you felt like being my sparring partner." Alec groaned mentally and nodded, pulling on a tight singlet and then some baggy pants over his boxer shorts. He clamped on his socks and shoes and followed her out, watching Faith's ponytail swing from side to side as she descended the flights of stairs. 


	6. Chapter 6: Dont Hold Back

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters; they are the brilliant creation and property of James Cameron, FOX etc. I do own Faith and some minor characters, but you know the rest. SPOILERS: Takes place after Freak Nation - the imaginary season 3.  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
Inside the building was a vast amount of transgenics, the majority of the residents of Terminal City. There was some sparring against one another, with others observing their technique. A group of X8's were being led through graceful tai-chi movements under the direction of a close friend of Alec's, an X5 called Daniel. There was some X7's ripping with frenzied force into the punching bags and other transgenics lifting weights or running on treadmills. Everyone was in a general good mood and all acknowledged their CO and superior officer, as the two entered. "Are you sure you want to spar against me little girl? I might hurt you. Or you could break a nail." Faith laughed at Alec's comment, flashing her straight white teeth, "Don't hold back sweetie."  
  
She winked at him and Alec shot a punch at her face, with less force than he usually did. Faith dodged the blow easily, moving her head to the side and then she took hold of his arm, twisting it vigorously so that he flipped over. He soared through the air after springing off the floor and landed easily on his feet. The two circled each other, grinning, yet both had a predatory look taking over their eyes. They were oblivious to their surroundings and that everyone had stopped to watch the two. Faith sent a kick to his stomach and Alec grabbed her leg, twirling her to the ground. As she fell she lashed out with her other leg and tripped him. Both fell and were on their feet again within seconds. Alec threw several punches at her, which she dodged and blocked, hand to arm, their movements synchronised and perfectly timed. He sensed that she was holding back on him, so he blurred and delivered a quick punch to her face, kneeing her at the same time in the chest. Faith blocked the punch, but didn't anticipate the jolt to her chest. She doubled over briefly and recovered sending several fly kicks to his face. Alec spat blood and spun around, hooking his leg into her neck. Faith gasped in pain and threw several blows to the side of his face. On the last, Alec grabbed her hands. She jumped over his head, landing with her back to his. She lashed out backwards and kicked his leg in at the knee. Alec stumbled and recovered, back-flipping towards her and tripping her hastily. She jumped and then he took the opportunity to tackle her to the ground. Alec sat on Faith's chest and held her arm's down by her sides, her breasts heaving as she struggled, "What's the matter, can't take me?" "Bite me!" "Give up?" "Never" Faith her shook her head at him and brought her legs up around his neck, using them to powerfully smash his body into the ground. She flipped herself over and landed on top of him, holding his legs with one arm and hands with another, her foot at his throat. Alec pulled his arm free and grabbed her foot, pushing it up and twirling it. She fell off him and he jumped up, panting. Faith also sprung up and Alec clutched her arm, twisting it behind her back. He copped an elbow to his nose for the trouble, which spurt out blood for several seconds, before his transgenic genes kicked in, stopping the flow. He leaped at her and gave a mighty hook to her face. Faith's lip split open and a thin trail of blood made its way down her chin.  
  
The transgenics watching were quiet with awe. The two moved as though it had been rehearsed a million times. They were performing a dance, a routine of grace and power. They were by far the greatest soldiers any of them had ever come across before.  
  
Faith seized the moment as he wiped at his nose, sending a series of kicks to Alec's torso. He grunted in response, before punching her - it connected with her a sickening impact to her eye. She took it all in her stride. Sensing the wall behind her, she grabbed Alec's arm and ran up across the side of it, planting her feet in a missile kick to his stomach. He fell and pulled her down with him, both landing on the floor in a coiled heap bleeding. They both pounced up onto their feet and faced one another, eyes intent and smiles as wide as ever. Alec faked a move to Faith's right and as she moved to block it, he blurred to her left and grabbed her. Once again she elbowed him, then hooked her arm around his neck, pulling him over her shoulder. He slammed to the ground and he reached out for her hand, pulling her down too. They landed with a harsh impact and Alec was immediately back on his feet. Faith snapped her head up in time to receive a running kick from the wall to her face. She fell backwards and lashed her foot out at his leg. He kicked her roughly in the stomach as she lay on the ground, before she shot up and kneed him purposefully above the groin. Alec winced and crouched somewhat, allowing Faith to deliver a ruthless elbow to the back of his neck. He spiralled around and punched her, missing by millimetres. He continued throwing punches and she mirrored his movements with a series of blocks with her forearms. Finally he succeeded in with a strike to her shoulder. Faith lent over in pain and as he enclosed in on her, she head-butted him. Alec growled and seized Faith, throwing her clumsily into the wall. The two stood, bleeding and panting heavily, knowing that this fight could go on forever. They faced one another and suddenly became aware of their audience. They grinned at each other and Alec delicately took Faith's warm hand, both bowing to the crowd.  
  
The building erupted into applause. They both laughed cheerily and Alec eventually motioned for everyone to continue as they had been before. Faith turned to leave and Alec wrapped his arm around her waist, leaning into her. His breath was hot on her sweaty face, "Don't hold back next time and I wont." She chuckled and grabbed at him, pushing her mouth commandingly onto his. Alec was taken aback, but kissed her with equal force. He grabbed her ass and pulled her closer to him. She jumped up and hooked her legs around his waist and the X5 backed her up against the wall, lips never leaving hers. Suddenly, both sets of eyes flew open and they parted lips, "That's a new technique. Mind if I try?", Daniel laughed as he passed the transgenics. Faith turned a pink colour and Alec smirked back at Daniel, before the two turned and left the building. 


	7. Chapter 7: Have Faith

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters; they are the brilliant creation and property of James Cameron, FOX etc. I do own Faith and some minor characters, but you know the rest. SPOILERS: Takes place after Freak Nation - the imaginary season 3.  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
They walked hand in hand across the main quadrangle, in the direction of headquarters. Alec realised their destination and veered sharply to the left, changing course for his apartment. They bounded up the stairs vigorously to the top room and entered his place. He pulled her into the bathroom, reaching for a cloth. They both chuckled at the sight of themselves in the mirror, both looked as though they had fought the fight of their life. Alec dampened the cloth, adding iodine and gingerly pressed it to against the cuts on Faith's back. She winced, but didn't move, sitting perfectly still as he attended to her wounds. She closed her eyes as he wiped at her face gently, going over her cut which had slashed down above her eye, the cool cloth leaving her skin tingling. When he was done, she rinsed the cloth and cleaned up his face, wiping away the dried blood and running the cloth over the cut in his cheek. She could see a hidden smirk in his eyes as Alec sat back, readily accepting the attention and care. Lucky transgenics healed fast, they were both covered in cuts and marks that would bruise.  
  
They finished up and moved into the kitchen, Alec threw her a bottle of water and Faith caught it easily with her left hand, downing most of it in one gulp. Alec shivered, watching her swallow the cool liquid. She sensed his eyes on hers and she slowly looked up, "Didn't your mother ever tell you it was rude to stare?" "Funny...I could have taken you." "Is that right?", Faith stood and gestured to him, "Prove it."  
  
Alec threw a dodgy punch at her face, but she leaned back and it fell short. She punched him under his jaw and he kicked her in the stomach. They both chuckled and stopped, surveying one another. Their green eyes - his light, hers dark - met and he rushed at her, tackling her to the ground. He landed on top of her and wrinkled his forehead, anticipating her retaliation. She surprised him by grabbing the back of his head and kissing him hungrily. His lips thrusted against hers and parted them open, using his tongue to explore her, feel and taste her. He loved the way she tasted, like a drug, so addictive. His right hand made a trail down her hot body and he enclosed a breast and grasped.  
  
Faith moaned with anticipation and used her free hand to pull off his shirt. Their faces pulled apart as she freed him from his top and Alec's throat rumbled as he tore off hers. They moved into sitting position and they kissed again, this time more softly, slower, passionately and full of tenderness. Alec trailed kisses onto the side of her neck as he undid the clasp to her bra. She slid her arms out and they threw it to one side. He moved his mouth over a breast and sucked at it, kissing and kneading it. Faith's hips slightly buckled at this and Alec used his hand to trace a line down her skin, pushing back the waistband of her shorts. She gasped as he entered her, then whimpered with pleasure, her breathing quickening. He moved his fingers in and out and she pushed against him, the two falling back onto the floor. Faith bit into his neck hard and then nibbled lightly from his ear to shoulder. Alec threaded his hand into her hair and pulled her mouth to him. She tugged at his pants and he pushed them off, then the two both kicked off their shoes and socks. Alec rubbed against her and Faith could feel through the friction, his erection throbbing against her. With hooded eyes, she pushed her hand down his abs to under his boxers. She took hold of his hardness and stroked it with steady movements. He groaned and leaned up, kissing her with heated urgency.  
  
He sat up suddenly and Faith stopped uncertainly, "What's wrong?" Alec stood and pulled her up, his fingertips grazing over her near naked body. He had been dreaming of this since they had met. He guided her to the bedroom and she sat at the edge of the bed, removing her shorts and panties, as she slid backwards to lie down. Alec breathed a heavy puff of lust, as he stared at the beautiful sight before him; then removed his own boxers. Even with her split lip, cuts and bruises, she was the most stunning creature he had ever seen. He slid on to the bed on top of her, kissing her lips, before making a trail of delightful kisses down her body. Pushing Faith's legs apart, he slid a finger into her warm passage, then moved his tongue in to substitute it. She moaned and panted, as his tongue inside her teased and pleasured her. She felt wave after wave of passion sweep through her and she shook. Alec moved up back onto her, ready to enter her, she was still shaking, "You okay? You do want this right?" Faith nodded "It's just, you're trembling..."  
  
Flashback: "I love you Kate. I feel like being with you makes me a better person, makes the things I have done in the past okay. Like you're my saviour..." The handsome man stroked gently at stunning creature before him, who was trembling beneath him. She blinked at him, her green eyes capturing his blue and she whispered softly, "Faith." "What?" "My name's Faith..." He shifted in her and analysed her innocent face, she was young it was true. He didn't know how old she was, she claimed to be 25, but he knew she was younger. "I thought your name was Kate. But Faith, I love you then." A tear slid down her flawless face as she reached out, snapping his neck and pulling him off and out of her.  
  
"Faith?", Alec queried, she had a vacant look in her eyes and a tear had rested on the side of her dimpled cheek. She brought her eyes up to his, a dazed look in them and pushed her head up to kiss him. He kissed her back and pushed himself against her stilled body. He entered her slowly, just as she liked it, then withdrew almost completely before pushing into her as deep as he could. She almost yelped in pain as he filled her entirely, he was a perfect specimen in all ways - a body most would die for. Their rhythm quickened and they moved together as one, both overcome by desire. For the first time ever in sex, neither held back and then continued as both went over the edge, screaming the other's name. Alec lashed out, biting Faith's neck, marking her as his territory. Still inside her, they both collapsed and he wrapped his arms around her. She breathed against his chest and kissed his collarbone tenderly, fingers tracing over the scratches she had given him during their activities of the day. He leaned his nose into he hair and pressed his lips against her forehead. He was intoxicated by her scent, lost in her touch - she was like no one he had ever met. They fell asleep in each other's arms, both with content expressions and happy thoughts. 


	8. Chapter 8: Sometimes Love Isnt Enough

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters; they are the brilliant creation and property of James Cameron, FOX etc. I do own Faith and some minor characters, but you know the rest. SPOILERS: Takes place after Freak Nation - the imaginary season 3.  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
"How can you say he is a good leader?", Logan angrily demanded of Max, "You saw what he did in the training centre today, in front of all those kids. He's teaching them that it is okay to be violent and vicious. He is bad role model!" "Logan stop! He is operating no different to I would. They aren't kids, they are soldiers, no matter how hard I fight that's what we are, what we were made to be. They need to learn how to be all that they can. Alec is a perfect role model for them", Max snapped back at the older man. "They aren't at Mantecore anymore Max. They need to learn how to exist in the real world. To be normal." "They are normal. And this is the real world for them, not out there - they don't want us. We can only be what we were designed to be." "You survived out there okay." "By pretending to be something I'm not. And it nearly killed me constantly having to run, to lie, to deny who I am." Logan reached out and touched her shoulder, "Max, try and see this from my eyes. Those kids need to learn how to act like normal people, and that's just not going to happen with Alec as CO." "Just stop. What's wrong with you? Why cant you just be grateful for everything he has done. Not just for Terminal City and the transgenics, but for me too. He has always watched my back." "More like your ass", Logan muttered in response and Max eyed him icily, before slapping him, "Get out. Leave. I don't know you anymore, you've become bitter and selfish. I don't want to ever see you in Terminal City again...I don't want to see you again." "You're asking me to leave? But Max, I love you." She looked at him, her eyes full of hurt and she struggled to find the right words to say, "Sometimes love isn't enough." He looked at her defeated, turned and left. Max watched him exit and collapsed onto her knees, tears rolling down her face.  
  
Alec ran through the unexplored streets of Terminal City, his feet beating on the road, heart pounding in his chest, as he zigzagged back and forth. His breaths came out in great gusts as he sped on. He looked frantically around, eyes wild and anxious, before continuing on his hasty race. A blur pummelled into him, knocking him over. He fell onto his back in astonishment as his attacker covered his face in kisses. He reached for the breathtaking creature on top of him, but she laughed and whispered in his ear, "You're it!", before running off. A sly smile crossed his face and he sat up, "Faith..." He blurred after her, the adrenaline pushing him after her. He caught her along the perimeter gate, the side none had been to. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck affectionately. Faith pointed at the row of abandoned buildings along the fence, "There are so many here. More than enough to fix up and make a perfect city." Alec nodded as they strolled along the street, still hugging her from behind. He gestured in front of them, directing Faith to follow his gaze, "Look, a firehouse.", He reached into his pocket for his cell phone, "Dix? Hey. We're on the unestablished perimeter. Send a clean up team of transgenics and a team of grunters, there's a lot to do here." He put the phone back into his pocket, turning Faith around so that she faced him, "Well I think our mission is complete for today. I'd like to extend an invitation for you to join me for a romantic picnic lunch." She smiled and kissed him, then placed her hand in his, her eyes dazzling with joy, "There's nothing I'd like more."  
  
Alec looked at Faith lying naked in his arms, she was sleeping so serenely and he felt as though he could spend the rest of his life caught in that moment. Her kissed her eyelid and caressed the bite mark on her neck lovingly with his fingers. Looking at the clock, he kissed her softly and untangled himself from her. As he dressed, he stared back at her, his eyes taking in the sight of her. She was perfection. She was a beauty which he could not comprehend, in someone so young and seemingly innocent. He smiled to himself and left the room silently. 


	9. Chapter 9: Not For The World

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters; they are the brilliant creation and property of James Cameron, FOX etc. I do own Faith and some minor characters, but you know the rest. SPOILERS: Takes place after Freak Nation - the imaginary season 3.  
  
Chapter Nine:  
  
"Morning boss", Puffed Mole behind his usual cloud of smoke. Alec waved his hand in greeting and faced the transgenics sitting around the table at headquarters, "What's happening people?" Max sat up and Alec eyed her suspiciously. He knew Logan had left Terminal City the month before, and yet her eyes were still red and puffy. She smiled weakly at him and Joshua watched the two with interest before speaking, "Alec. Halloween next week. Transgenics, cant leave City. But can celebrate? Tricks and treats." He nodded at his canine friend. It was a good idea, a spirits and morale booster, he knew the transgenics were somewhat dispirited, though they would never admit it to him. "Okay sure. But I'm putting you in charge Big Fella. You and Max can organise the celebrations." Everyone in the room smiled in agreement and Alec slumped down into his chair. He was really tired. The room was momentarily silent, before Dix looked up from his computer, "Where's Faith?" "Asleep." "You didn't want to wake her for this?" "Not for the world." Max regarded with sadness the cheeky male sitting in front of her. He had always bugged her the way he had womanised and thought of himself as god's gift to women. But now she could see a definite change in him. Or rather he had exposed a side of him that she had been shown a glimpse of during his ordeal with Robert Berrisford over Rachel.  
  
"Knock, knock", Max called softly as she entered Alec's office. He looked up, startled, "Hey, com in, sit down." "Thanks...so you busy?" "Nah." "Feel like coming out for a bit?" "Well...what did you have in mind?"  
  
They zoomed through the streets of Seattle and Alec clutched Max's side as they sped along on her Ninja motorbike. He leaned in to her ear and she savoured the feel of him pressed against her, "Where are we going Max?" "We're nearly there."  
  
They sat atop of the space needle, looking down at the city below. They were both completely at ease, this was their home, where they belonged. Eventually Alec spoke, "How are you?" "Good." "No, I mean...how are you coping?" "Oh. I've coped. I'm coping. I've pretty much dealt. I just...it's hard not having him with me because I was so used to him. I don't even miss him really. It's better now. Or at least it will be." Alec raised his eyebrow at her, "Okay?..." "Enough about me. What about you?" "What about me?" "You happy?" "Yeah. I am. It's been while. I...I am really, truly happy." "You love her?" "Yes. It's uncontrollable. Complete unconditional love. She makes me feel like...alive. Like everything I have done in the past is scraped clean. I'm just scared to tell her. There's so much we don't know about one another and I need everything else to be out on the table before my heart is." Max nodded her head in understanding, "Talk to her. It's the best thing if you want her to know." 


	10. Chapter 10: Passion

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters; they are the brilliant creation and property of James Cameron, FOX etc. I do own Faith and some minor characters, but you know the rest. SPOILERS: Takes place after Freak Nation - the imaginary season 3.  
  
Chapter Ten:  
  
"Happy Halloween!", came the unison shout as Alec, Max and Mole entered the tented main quad. Alec looked around the decorated room at the costumed transgenics, everyone looked so happy and jubilous. Alec looked over at Max, who was attracting stares in her binding catsuit, complete with ears, whiskers and tail. He continued his gaze around the room and spotted Faith. She was surrounded by a group of males, all eying her up as she spoke and laughed. Alec exhaled slowly and took in the sight of her. Dressed as in a sexy 1920's era costume, her long brown hair was curled and held back with a sequined feather headband. Her dress hung down past her knees and revealed a smooth, tanned leg through the slit. He looked down at himself, dressed to match her in a stylish gangster suit, complete with fat and trumpet case. He had a blue silk handkerchief tucked in his breast pocket, it was the same colour as her dress. Alec moved across the room towards her, his eyes fixated on her as though she were the only one in the room. In his eyes she was the only one he could see here. He stood behind her and leaned in, gently kissing her cheek, "You look...so beautiful", Alec murmured in her ear. He moved to stand upright again, she grabbed the back of his head and roped him in for a deep kiss, "Happy Halloween baby...you look pretty good yourself. I think every girl here is thinking what I am..." Alec smiled and leaned his forehead against hers, "Everything okay between us? I...I know that when I told you everything about me, my past, Rachel, it was a lot for you to deal with. But I know that we can move past that. I'm with you now, I'm not 494 any longer." "Alec..." Faith gestured to some seats and took his hand in her lap, "It wasn't about you and your past. It's just me. You accepted what I have done in the past without flinching. And the majority of it is worse than anything you ever did. Alec, I have killed so many people. I've killed transgenics. Humans. I was everything the real world fear. A monster, a killing machine. Ruthless, cold and deadly. I just don't see why you would want to be with me after all that." "You're not that person anymore. Let the past stay that way. We're the future now. You and me." They both sat in silence, before Alec stood and extended his hand, "Dance?"  
  
"Open up..." Faith giggled and allowed him to feed her a generous spoonful of ice cream, "Mmmm...the perfect yum..." Alec looked at her adoringly and she pulled him against her chest. She massaged his muscular shoulders and he looked down at their bare legs entwined together. Hers were beautiful, like all of her. Muscular, yet slender. Smooth and olive. They had scars on them, light lines etched into her skin, which must have been serious injuries not to heal. But that was her past and he was her future. She continued massaging Alec's golden shoulders and then after a moment's silence asked him thoughtfully, "What do you love to do? Hobbies...obsessions...passions. You know...?" "Making love to you.", He replied, his hand running up and down her silky leg. "I'm serious." "So was I." Alec looked at her face and nodded, "Okay. I love music. Playing the piano. When I close my eyes and listen as my fingers scale the keys, I am frozen in time, that is heaven for me. Pure bliss." Alec closed his eyes as he spoke, a sweet smile coming over his face. Faith beamed at him and rolled him over so that he lay on her. He cupped his arms under her shoulders and propped himself up on his elbows to look at her better. He leaned in and kissed her softly, tentatively, pressing his already naked body against hers, "What's yours?" "Huh? "Come on. If we're gonna play, it has to be I show you mine, you show me yours." Faith chewed on that fleetingly, "I'll show you then. But I want you to be honest about it." Alec nodded. She leaned to one side, her hand disappearing under the bed, emerging again with a box. It was beautifully decorated, creatively covered in etchings and sketches of various scenes and transgenics, very detailed and artistic. Alec sat up and looked at it curiously, before pulling the lid off. Inside was a sea of film rolls, photos and a camera. The photos were amazing, vivid, and full of emotion; they were as beautiful as the X9 lying next to him. He sorted through them, there were some of a vast dry landscape (Australia he assumed), others of Chicago, Seattle and here. Photos of transgenics. So that was where Dix and Luke had got the photos for the database. Alec continued in silent awe. He came to a photo of himself, calmly asleep, a sheet crumbled around his waist. There were more of him, dozens and some of the two of them, though he had no idea how she had taken them. All in all there were hundreds of photos. Faith nibbled on her bottom lip, a trait Alec had noticed signalled nervousness. "They are all so beautiful.", He assured her, "Why didn't you show me before?" "I...I don't know. Fear? Back at Mantecore, such a passion as this would have been severely frowned upon. But I love it. Its my flaw I guess...we're all flawed in one way or another." Alec closed the box and gently placed it on the floor. He pushed himself onto Faith, claiming her mouth with his. Bare flesh pressed against bare flesh and he gently pulled her closer into him. He growled, a deep rumble in the back of his throat and she rolled them over so she was on top. She snaked her way down to his growing erection and wrapped her mouth over it, engulfing as much of his length as she could. He closed his eyes and stifled a moan. They had been together so many times. At least once a day, the typical transgenic appetite, but he always felt like each time far surpassed the others. Faith continued to suck and Alec clawed at the pillow, a sign of his impending release. He growled again and pulled her up to him and pushing himself into her. He slammed against her as had as he could and she cried out, moving with him. The two continued, both going over the edge several times, but still carrying on. Her warm passage was tight around him and he slowed down, keeping the rhythm at an inching pace. Faith welcomed the change and the two mouths met and duelled again. 


	11. Chapter 11: Pride and Heat

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters; they are the brilliant creation and property of James Cameron, FOX etc. I do own Faith and some minor characters, but you know the rest. SPOILERS: Takes place after Freak Nation - the imaginary season 3.  
  
Chapter Eleven:  
  
A month later Terminal City was finished - its transformation was complete. They had managed to clear up a lot of the contamination that had caused the land to be shut off in the first place, and as such, were able to plant vegetables, fruit, flowers and the like. Many of the transgenics enjoyed gardening and lavished attention on the growing crops. The buildings had all been restored to their former glory, and even had fresh coats on paint both inside and out. Lots of them were decorated indoors with brightly coloured masterpieces by Joshua or breathtaking photographs by Faith. The general drive of the transgenic community was high and it seemed as though things were really perfect. Alec was proud of what had been accomplished under his leadership, though he knew it was a team effort. He glowed happily at the city. Freak Nation was complete. Everyone seemed to be at the peak of his or her lives, maybe it had to do with the spring air. Joshua was ecstatic, having come across another canine transgenic, who was completely smitten with him. Even Mole didn't have a bad word to say. Max's spirits had also lifted, as she had started taking care of Gem's daughter Hope, who was rapidly adapting to the world at an astonishing pace. She had finally abandoned all thoughts of Logan completely and was actually smiling.  
  
"You should be proud of what you've done here...", A voice purred in his ear. Alec stiffened, suddenly feeling weak at the knees. Time seemed to stand still as Faith circled around him, her hands travelling under his shirt, over his chest. Something wasn't right. She pushed her mouth against his urgently, taking in his taste. Her hair falling around her sweaty face. The two could sense all the transgenics watching them. Faith knew every female here wanted him, they always had - way back from Mantecore. He was without a doubt the most beautiful specimen she had ever seen, which was a significant feat seeing as no X was ever ugly. She knew they all envied her. Just like Alec knew what every male thought when Faith walked past. But no one would dare enact their fantasies, they knew it was the fastest way to get killed. Alec breathed in through his nose as their mouths clamped tightly against one another. He couldn't think, he was drawing in her scent, her sweet smell of...pheromones. his mind became clear instantaneously and he pulled her off him, "We need to get you out of here." "But I want to be here with you." "And I want to be with you, but if we don't get you out of here, there's gonna be hell to pay." Alec looked around wildly, as several X5s and X6s started moving towards them. Faith bit his ear playfully, "I think here's fine." "Well you aren't exactly thinking straight right now. Stop for a second and think carefully at this, how are you feeling? Hot, flushed?" "I feel...mmm...like your making me hot. I...oh god. Alec, I'm in heat! Again! It's been so long since the last time I thought that it must've passed out of my system." "Obviously not. We need to get you out of here. I'll take you to the safe house. Okay?" "No, it's full. It must be something in our genes, the house is full of X's." The males continued moving towards them, closing in on the couple. One sprang forward and blurred next to Faith. He sniffed her hungrily, his eyes being over taken with a predatory stare. Alec's nostrils flared angrily and he pummelled the X5 with a vicious punch that sent him flying through the air backwards. "Mine!", He growled viciously, "Back off." Faith watched with heated interest as the males stopped. The air was thick with the aroma of her pheromones. "I said, back off!", Barked Alec in a menacing tone that caused the transgenics to retreat, scared. They all kept an eye on the radiating X9, as their CO led her up to his room.  
  
The two barely made it, crashing through his door, pausing momentarily with the last sane thoughts they had to barricade it, before tearing one another's clothes off in a frenzied fury of hormones and passion. The day turned into night and the night turned into day, and eventually the two transgenics fell asleep, completely exhausted. They awoke that night, staring deeply into one another's eyes. "Yours huh?" Faith asked teasingly. Alec placed his arm around her, pulling her in for a sweet embrace, "Mine", He placed her hand on his chest, "Yours" Then looked deep into her eyes, "Always." They kissed and moved their bodies against one another. Alec rolled over so that he lay on top of Faith and they made slow love; the heat had passed, but the two were beyond that. They were one. The rhythmic routine continues for the night, slow yet passionate. They kept their eyes open the entire time, lost in one another. 


	12. Chapter 12: Sharing

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters; they are the brilliant creation and property of James Cameron, FOX etc. I do own Faith and some minor characters, but you know the rest. SPOILERS: Takes place after Freak Nation - the imaginary season 3.  
  
Chapter Twelve:  
  
"Are you sure Reese?" "Yes Faith. Positive, I checked twice. The blood test shows that you are." "But wouldn't it just have been distorted coz of my transgenic genes?" "Faith, you're pregnant, I'm positive." Faith sighed, she was happy, just tired and worried about how Alec would react, "Don't tell anyone okay? I need to figure out how Alec is going to respond." "You got it." Faith left the medical centre and looked over at a blur of movement over at headquarters. Her pupils dilated and she saw two X6's charging up the steps, yelling for Alec. She blurred past staring transgenics and building as she followed the commotion.  
  
"How accurate is this information?", Alec demanded angrily. The X6's looked at one another, before a short blonde girl stood forward, "It came to our attention during a mission from a cryptic eyes-only bulletin. We checked it out. Lost two soldiers in the process. It's the real deal." Alec fumed angrily and she lowered her head, adding, "Sir!" She sat down, not allowing her eyes to meet the seething Commanding Officer's steely gaze. He slammed his fist on the back of his chair and it cracked, snapping and flying against the wall, "Dammit! You all know what this means. We have been anticipating and preparing for this day since we came here. White and the familiars are back in the picture. Suit up. This means war. We fix this once and for all. We strike tomorrow at 0600. I want every transgenic prepped. Dismissed!" Everyone rushed out of the room hurriedly, refusing to look at him. Faith remained seated, watching Alec evenly with an unruffled expression on her face, "We can handle them." "Not without losing people." He walked over to her and stood between her legs, exhaling in an attempt to control his racing heart. She stroked his heated face with her cool hands, "I know. They are soldiers though, they understand the cause." "I don't think I can do this." Alec slumped to the ground. Faith kneeled down and met his eyes with her own, "Hey. You are brilliant. Every soldier here admires you, want to be you. They would do anything to please you. You have to do this and you will succeed, like you always do. You wouldn't have it any other way. And if you wont do it for the cause or yourself, do it for them. Do it for me. Or if you like you could do it for your unborn child." She placed his hand on her abdomen and smiled tearfully. His eyes widened as he returned her smile, pulling her into a strong hug.  
  
"I have a surprise for you." "Another one? I don't think I can take anymore today and I really need to double check everything for tomorrow." "It's being taken care of.", Faith told Alec, covering his eyes with her hands, "We're nearly there." Alec stopped under her direction and staggered back, as she dropped her hands. A gleaming piano stood before him. Baby Grand, real ivory keys. There weren't many of these around since the Pulse. Alec couldn't believe his eyes. He sat down and ran his fingers over the smooth wood. Biting his lip in shock he pressed down on the keys, before settling in and playing a short piece. He looked over the stunning sight before him and spotted an engraving in the shining mahogany, 'Without passion, we'd be truly dead.'  
  
His fingers traced the words, and he looked up at the framed photo of Faith and himself atop of the piano. He shut his eyes pleasantly, this was the most amazing moment of his life and he wanted to savour it. For a brief moment he forgot everything, just that he was a man in love. Faith held her camera and snapped a shot of the peaceful, content man and then turned to leave. Alec shot an arm out and grabbed hers, "No. Stay. I want you to share this with me." He was grinning from ear to ear and she smiled back, sitting down next to him. He closed his eyes again and began to play... 


	13. Chapter 13: Mine Yours Always

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters; they are the brilliant creation and property of James Cameron, FOX etc. I do own Faith and some minor characters, but you know the rest. SPOILERS: Takes place after Freak Nation - the imaginary season 3.  
  
Chapter Thirteen:  
  
"Filthy transgenic scum! I should have killed you when I had the chance.", Hissed White, as he battled against Alec. Max was lying unconscious nearby, blood seeping from a deep gash near her forehead. The streets were thick with waring familiars and transgenics. Alec hadn't seen Faith for hours and was worried. He used the fear for power, as he fought against White, using all the strength he could summon. "You will die 494. Just like you should have long ago. No one will save you this time. Your ass is mine!" "I think you really need to move past this obsession you have with my ass. Coz it seems to me that the truth about my ass, is that you're a major pain in it.", Alec quipped as the two fought, parallelling each other's moves with superhuman force and speed. He could sense around him that the transgenics were finally winning the battle. It had started off as though they were doomed, but as more transgenics arrived, they began to outnumber the cult members. But that wasn't to say there wasn't a deep struggle occurring. He looked around quickly, still searching for a sight of Faith, and White sent him flying to the ground with a speedy kick. Alec landed painfully on his leg, the sting travelling up along it. His eyes broadened with shock horror. He was tired and had let his guard down. The war had been raging for nearly 24 hours and he was growing weary. Now he was paying for that. Alec shot his head up in time to see White fast approaching him, a gun pointed at his head. There was no way out, he was too injured to try and escape. As White reached striking distance, he let out a malicious cackle, which was cut short by a blurry figure tackling him to the ground. But not quite fast enough as he fired his gun and a bullet lodged itself into Alec's shoulder. He gasped in pain, then focused his eyes on the scuffle before him. Faith! She was okay. She punched the familiar repeatedly until his head rolled listlessly to the side. Standing triumphantly she smiled satisfactorily at Alec, who responded in kind, before his eyes widened in dismay as White rose up and threw himself on her.  
  
The two wrestled around, as Alec blearily looked on at the struggle. He gingerly hobbled to his feet, ignoring the throbbing emitting from his leg and shoulder, and darted towards White. A gunshot sounded for a second time as Alec snapped the familiar's neck. He collapsed on the road, amazed he wasn't hit again. He started to let out a breath of relief as he looked over at Faith, but it lodged in his throat. He coughed in terror, she was bleeding profusely from a wound just above the right breast. Alec pushed his hand on it as he pulled her into his arms. The thick, sticky blood swam over his hand and left a gluggy stain as it made a path down Faith's body. "Faith! God, you're shot. Its all my fault...but you are going to be okay? Listen to me you will be okay. Faith!" Her eyes were cloudy with tears and she looked up pleadingly at him. She sobbed and her body shuddered as wave after wave of pain shot through her. "No!", Alec shouted, "Somebody help!"  
  
Flashback: "Tell us a story Ben."  
  
"Alec stand back, we have to stabilise her and try to stop the bleeding. Alec! Stand back."  
  
Flashback: "Hi. I'm Ben, what's your name?" "I'm 449." "That's just a designation. You don't have a name?" "No." "Can I name you?" "Okay." "I like you. When I look at you its like I don't need to ask why, I just know everything. You remind me of the blue lady, you're beautiful like her. I'm going to call you Faith. It's the most important element of my life. Where my strength comes from." "Faith. I like it, thank you Ben."  
  
"Why isn't it stopping?"  
  
Flashback: Flashes of words - duty, discipline, mission.  
  
"It's no good. It won't stop. She's lost too much blood. Even for an X." "Then give her some of mine." "It's too late Alec, she wont make it." "Save her!" "There's nothing we can do, just stay with her and make sure she's comfortable...oh god, she's going into shock."  
  
Flashback: "I love you Sarah. It doesn't matter to me who you were, but when I look at you all I know is that I love you." A gun clicks and Faith turns to see it pointed at her head. "Dad! What are you doing?" "Doing what this Mantecore freak came to do to me." She blurred next to him, firing the gun into his chest, "So you did know about us." "Sarah! My dad? What...what have you done?" His eyes widened as he slumped to the ground, his neck broken.  
  
Alec watched in terror as her beautiful bloodstained chest shook and was overcome with seizures. He picked up her slender hand and held it against his face, "You feel that. Com back to me sweetie, I can't lose you."  
  
Flashback: "Mine" "Yours" "Always"  
  
"We're losing her!" "She wont make it." "How long does she have left?" "Not long."  
  
Flashback: "I'm Kate." "You can call me Sarah." "Hi Lucas, I guess we'll be roommates, I'm Fiona." "Jane." "Alice." "Laura."  
  
Different scenes of Faith's missions come washing through her head, guilting her further as she writhes in pain.  
  
Alec hunched over Faith's body sobbing, pulling her body onto him, "There's so much I need to say." She blinked painfully, the tears still seeping from her eyes. "There's not enough time! I...Faith, I thought we had forever. There seems like there's so much time, but really there's so little. I...Faith...I love you. I have wanted to tell you for so long, I waited for the right time. I left it too late though. I love you. More than anything I love you. I always have." He caressed her cheek lovingly before breaking into tears again, "I don't even know if you can feel that. Or if you can hear me, understand what this is doing to me. You saved me, but you can't die... I need you.", He bawled, his body become racked with anguish. Wincing, Faith gingerly placed her hand on his, "You don't know your strength until you've been tested", She whispered, her body stilled from the previous seizures, "I guess I failed my mission. Mantecore would not be pleased. I guess I'm not the perfect soldier they designed." Her voice dimmed down to an almost inaudible volume, "I...uh..." She paused, groaning with pain. Blood came up out of her mouth and Alec froze, staring at her alarmed. "I love...", She swallowed, before coughing up more blood, "You. It was always you. I love you. Alec. Mine. Yours...alwa..." Her voice trailed off and her head rolled to one side, eyes still glistening with tears as they were fixed on him. "NO!", Alec screamed, his tears pooling and splashing onto her beautiful body. She was more than a soldier to him, she was unique. He had known it the first time they met, she had to be special - an Australian Mantecore transgenic, an X9. his warrior. His saviour. His mate. His lover. He sobbed and trembled, before standing up, cradling her body in his arms. He walked numbly in the direction of Terminal City. The war around him had been won, but he was oblivious. The other transgenics followed his suit. The street remained littered only with the bodies of familiars. 


	14. Chapter 14: Fallen Soldiers

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters; they are the brilliant creation and property of James Cameron, FOX etc. I do own Faith and some minor characters, but you know the rest. SPOILERS: Takes place after Freak Nation - the imaginary season 3.  
  
Chapter Fourteen:  
  
Faith smiled happily up at Alec, her green eyes sparkling, her hair shining, teeth iridescent white and skin as tanned and smooth as ever. He smiled sadly back at her, blinking away the tears that had gathered in his eyes. He placed the photo back on the piano. He wasn't ready to play again. Not yet. Maybe not ever. He looked at his reflection in the magnificent wood. His eyes were gaunt and empty, heavily shadowed. He had lost a great deal of weight over the past three months and his hair had grown longer and tangled. He had thin stubble starting to grow and was in desperate need of sleep. "Everything's more real.", He told the photo, "It's more than confusing, it's unbearable." Alec lightly traced over his fingers over the inscription. Sighing, he closed the lid. Bewildered, he looked at the lid, there was another engraving, 'Keep your passion alive. I love you. Faith'  
  
A butterfly was etched into the wood underneath the message. She had had one tattooed on her right shoulder blade. Alec could remember all the times he had caressed it, admired it, and kissed it.  
  
Flashback: "If I could be any creature, it would be a butterfly. That's why I got this tattoo, its reminder of freedom, of beauty. That's what I want to be - free and beautiful." "You are those things." "Only when I'm with you." Alec kissed her shoulder blade tenderly, then moved over to her, catching her into a lustful embrace.  
  
Alec sighed and put the cloth cover over the lid, silently thanking her for the present.  
  
It was night and late when Alec eventually ventured out. The city hadn't changed much over the past months since the battle. He could see that an empty lot had become graveyard, complete with a covered podium bench at the front, covered in candles. A shrine. Alec set off towards it, it was the first time he had been out during since that night, other than in his apartment or in his piano house. Faith's gravestone was in the front row, a beautiful marble headstone. He touched it gently and tears ran down his face as he sank to his knees. The inscription was simple:  
  
'Faith' 'X9-449' '2003 - 2021'  
  
There was another butterfly next to her name with a barcode on the left corner of a wing. Alec squeezed his eyes shut, it was too real, she was gone. He placed a small bunch of lilies on her grave. Fake, she had put a large bunch of them in his apartment to brighten up the place. He knew they were her favourite, along with roses and daffodils. He would bring them next time. Alec stood, his eyes fixated on his beloved's grave, "I want it to be over... it hurts so much and I... I can't deal with the pain. Make it stop! It... hurts... too much. Faith..." He staggered over in pain as the tears fell onto her grassy bed.  
  
Hours later, Alec stood up from the ground and lit a candle. Blowing out the match flame and whispered to her, "I love you..." The sun was rising and Alec looked around at the other graves. Thankfully there weren't many, roughly a dozen - still a dozen too many. He shook his head sadly, a dozen fallen soldiers. He walked past each grave:  
  
Gregory X8-371 Tracey X6-771 Pippa X6-567 Daniel X5-479  
  
*Daniel*, Alec thought sadly. He had worked on several missions with the guy back at Mantecore. He had been a good friend, an admirable soldier.  
  
Carter X6-332 Skip X7-289 Faith X9-449  
  
His heart skipped again, as he approached her grave. She was special. X9, the only one.)  
  
Nick X8-444 Selby X7-101 Lela  
  
No designation for that one, most likely she had been an early transgenic design, like Joshua. Alec came to the last grave. No.  
  
Mole.  
  
"No!", A tear fell down his cheek. He had lost another friend. Another warrior.  
  
Two X6's glumly headed over to the shrine, they had lost the CO of their unit in the battle against the familiars, and came each week to pay their respects. Their team had lost the most soldiers and they felt ashamed when they saw other transgenics. The first one stopped and held his friends back. She wrinkled her brow at him and he pointed, mouthing, "494." They watched silently as Alec made his final regards and saluted, before leaping over the back wall. They had barely recognised the man that had once stood so proud and admirable before them. He looked... dead. Or at least empty. 


	15. Chapter 15: What Do You Think You're Doi...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters; they are the brilliant creation and property of James Cameron, FOX etc. I do own Faith and some minor characters, but you know the rest. SPOILERS: Takes place after Freak Nation - the imaginary season 3.  
  
Chapter Fifteen:  
  
They were dancing hand in hand, cheek to cheek. Alec was handsomely garbed in a tuxedo, Faith in a spectacularly sexy ball gown. He dipped her and she giggled, her voice echoing, "What are you doing?" The room had changed to a darkened street and Alec could see people everywhere. Bodies everywhere too. Commotion. He saw himself with his head buried in Faith's chest, sobbing loudly and full of anguish. "It wasn't your fault." "I should have saved you. The bullet was meant for me." "You were shot already...please accept that I saved you. Don't blame yourself. We both shouldn't die and you're dead by choice. Snap out of it and live." "Faith. I love you. I miss you. Everyday I awake and I feel you inside. And it hurts me more than anything. Constantly." "Alec listen to me, don't make my death in vain, a waste. Live your life - move on. Remember me in passing, but don't dwell. I loved you from the moment our eyes first met. Think about what I've said." She looked at him, her beautiful face soft with emotion. He reached out to feel her cheek, but she was gone, her voice echoing in his head, "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Alec awoke, his body perspiring profusely, even for a transgenic. He looked at the photo of Faith beside his bed. He closed his eyes painfully, before quickly snapping them open. He would get up today - he had to for her. He emerged later from the shower, his body scrubbed clean and he stared thoughtfully at his reflection. He snatched at the scissors in the draw and stared snipping at his hair. It would be uneven, but it had to be better than this. As he finished he nodded his approval, it was short - just like Faith had liked it. He lathered his face up and shaved away the stubble, which had grown. The bags under his eyes were still there, but Alec looked more or less himself. He knew that he needed to put weight back on and start training his muscles again. His eyes fell to his neck and traced the fading lines Faith had left when she had marked him. He wanted the scars to stay forever, a reminder of their love; but that was unlikely, X's rarely scarred. Alec dressed and once satisfied with his appearance, stepped outside. It was still early, so he headed over to a building in the far corner of Terminal City. His piano was still there, eagerly anticipating his arrival and use of it. He closed his eyes and lifted the case, then delved into the music, lost and momentarily happy in a blissful world of forget.  
  
Hours later he emerged to see the sun shining directly above. Alec breathed in the warm air and thought to himself how strange it was for Seattle to be so tepid. He headed up the steps to headquarters, stopping fleetingly to look around at his city, their city, then headed inside. All heads in the room shot up as he entered. This was the first time any of them had seen him since the night he had lost Faith. Alec surveyed the room. Faith's jacket was still slung carelessly over the back of her chair, her cell phone tossed carelessly on the table. Even her pen sat on a pile of documents, the end chewed slightly. The sight of these mundane objects created a burning, prickly sensation in the back of his throat and he swallowed. "Alec!", Welcomed Dix finally. Luke, Joshua, Reese and several unknown transgenics joined in the greeting, after staring at him for some time in shock. Alec looked over at them and curtly nodded. Something was off though... "Where's Max?" They all looked at each other before Joshua finally spoke up, scratching at his neck, "Lil...Lil Fella's sleeping. In the hospital?" "Sleeping?" Reese moved towards him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Coma." Alec whirled away, his face dropping as everyone looked away in silence. He stared at them, crestfallen, before running out of the room at lightening speed. 


	16. Chapter 16: Everyone's Fine

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters; they are the brilliant creation and property of James Cameron, FOX etc. I do own Faith and some minor characters, but you know the rest. SPOILERS: Takes place after Freak Nation - the imaginary season 3.  
  
Chapter Sixteen:  
  
Alec slowly entered the hospital. He could see the centre must have been really busy after the war against the familiars. The rooms were mostly empty, but showed signs of previous inhabitants. Alec moved almost lifelessly throughout the halls, stopping finally as he came to a room with a closed door. He opened it cautiously and his eyes crinkled with pain as he saw Max lying with tubes and wires hooked up to her. He approached her, almost as though his feet had a life of their own, his eyes were misty and Alec extended his trembling arm over to her, touching her cheek softly, "Max...I. I didn't know. We fought the fight. The battle was won. But please don't make it that we lose the war. We can't lose you. I know that you fought hard, did your best. We wouldn't be where we are if it weren't for you. But I need you to do one more thing for me Maxie, wake up. That's all. Even if it is to kick my ass. Just wake up. I can't lose you too..." Alec's eyes spilled over and he reached for her hand, holding it tenderly in his, "I've already lost three of my closest friends. All from a fight I didn't want to deal with. So many hurt. Soldiers were killed. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too. You're one of my best friends... I need you." His voice cracked and trailed off, as he laid his head against her cool hands.  
  
"He's been in there every day for the past two weeks." "Yes, but who's to say that it isn't helping her recover. And he's looking better too, his weight is back to normal and I've seen him at the training centre every day, with an almost renewed energy." "It's still worrying. He needs to stop torturing himself. It just doesn't seem like Max is going to wake up. I don't think he will be able to handle that. We need our CO back." "He's in there somewhere."  
  
"Hey Maxie, how we doing today? Well I just came from lunch at Crash, if you can call overcooked fries that. But hey, it was nice to be out in the real world, just chilling with Sketchy and OC. They miss you. Waiting for you to pick your lazy transgenic ass up and call them. The day was fun though. Would've been better if you'd been there, you know pushing and smacking me round, kicking my ass. You know, like you say - girly stuff." Alec chuckled and curled his fingers through hers, smiling down at the peaceful X5. there was a scar jutting down through her right eyebrow, kind of similar to the one Faith had. And her skin was pale, but at least she wasn't losing weight, Max was skinny enough normally. "So I know you're gonna wake up right now and grab my throat, coz I took your baby out for a ride today. The Ninja is amazing, beautiful, powerful, and sleek. I think I like it more than sex. Well no, but still an amazing ride. I raced through the streets and drove up to the Space Needle. As I sat up there, I remember the time after you told me about Ben. It really does clear your head being up there. I wish you could've been there. With me."  
  
"How's our patient doing?", Called Jet, the head nurse, as she sailed into the room. She adjusted Max's IV tube and turned to look at the handsome X5 next to her. "Same." "She's a fighter. No doubt about that. Anyone else, I don't think they would've made it this far." "Yeah that sounds like Max. Feisty to the end." "Alec...if she does wake up, which we are all praying for but doesn't look likely, it's doubtful she'd fully recover." "It's Max we're talking about here. She'll be fine." "Okay then. Sorry. So...how are you doing?" "I'm fine too." "Really?" It was a statement of sarcasm, rather than a question. Alec looked over at her, temporarily deterred by her concerned expression, then coyly smiled, "I'm always alright." He winked at her and then turned back to Max. Jet regarded him warily, her blue-black eyes searching his striking face. She turned the corner of her mouth up at him, a mock smile, then exited the room. 


	17. Chapter 17: Old Friends

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters; they are the brilliant creation and property of James Cameron, FOX etc. I do own Faith and some minor characters, but you know the rest. SPOILERS: Takes place after Freak Nation - the imaginary season 3.  
  
Chapter Seventeen:  
  
"Okay, welcome to Terminal City. Let me just snap a photo of each of you for the database and then you are in. So, Syl, Krit and Jondy... alright.", Dix welcomed the three X5s as he clicked away at his computer, barely lifting his head. Jondy looked at him, her blue eyes flashing curiously, "So who's in charge around here?" Dix pointed in the direction of Alec's office, his eyes still fixed firmly on the computer. He was smoking one of Mole's cigars, a habit he had adopted since losing his close friend. Krit made a move towards the door and Dix finally looked up, "You won't find him in there. He doesn't really spend a lot of time in there these days." "Any idea where we can find him?" "Try the hospital."  
  
Alec awoke with his head cradled against Max's stomach to the feel of soft hands running his hair back. He looked up blearily and glanced up at her face. She was looking intently back at him. "Max? Oh my god. Hey! You're awake. I...hey!" Her brown eyes continued staring at him, analysing his gaunt, yet still stunning face. "Can you hear me?" Max squeezed his hand gently. She opened her mouth to speak, but was too weak to summon words. "Hey. It's okay. I'm so glad you're awake. Do you remember what happened?" His green eyes searched hers anxiously as he awaited a response. Nothing. Her brown eyes clouded over." "Okay. Don't worry. Um...I don't know what I am supposed to do." He leaned over and buzzed Jet, then relaxed in his chair grinning down at Max, "I knew you'd be fine."  
  
Alec examined his surroundings, staring around at Terminal City with an almost elated expression. He looked back at the hospital and beamed to himself, Max was okay. She was okay. "So I hear you're the one we suck up to round here. but lets get one thing straight, we haven't taken orders from someone for over a decade." Alec turned to at the feisty voice to see three X5s standing before him, facing him expectantly. Jondy looked at him curiously in the eye before throwing herself at him in a tight hug, "Oh my god Ben! You're CO? This is amazing. Brother, it's me, Jondy. We had no idea you'd be here. Ben. It's me. And Syl and Krit. It's us." Alec unravelled himself from her and shook his head, "What? No. Uh, I'm not him. I'm not Ben. My name is Alec. Designation 494." He turned and briefly flashed his barcode at them. They blinked at him in shock. He looked just like Ben, well an older version of Ben, but those eyes. They were completely identical, eyes so full of hope and belief. "I'm his twin. Clone. Whatever." Krit eventually answered hoarsely, "Of course. It's nice to meet you. We...sorry." Alec shook their hands eying them all scrutinisingly, "Ben huh? You must be Max's siblings." "Max? Yeah. Did you know her?" "I know her. She just woke up. I am sure she'd love to see you guys." Krit looked up at him as though he were mad, "What do you mean she just woke up?" "Inside. I know it's bizarre. Must be like she knew you were here. but Max is a fighter and she's okay." "She's okay?" "That's what I said." Jondy, Syl and Krit looked at one another, before dashing speedily into the hospital. Alec looked over them, with a smirk, "Weird family."  
  
Max shrugged slightly, she hated hospitals. But she knew this was going to be a long stay, the nurse told her it would be a slow recovery. She had been in a coma. Her head ached and she felt lonely. *I wonder where Alec went*, she thought idly. She closed her eyes, hating how sore she was. "Max! Oh god, Max! You're alive, Maxie! Baby sister!" Max opened her eyes to Jondy, Krit and Syl all smiling down at her affectionately. She opened and closed her mouth in shock, her eyes glassing over. "We thought you died in the raid on Mantecore. Lydecker, that bastard, we never should have trusted him. He told us you were dead. You'd been shot. That liar. He told us you didn't make it." Max closed her eyes and summoned all her strength to speak, "I...I did. I died, but they brought me back. A donor heart." "At least Mantecore came in handy for something. Lucky or should I say coincidental that there was a donor at that time." Max smiled weakly at her brother and sisters. It wasn't the right time to tell them about Zack. There was so much more to catch up on. "So tell us about the cutie outside, Alec?" She grinned toothily at them, where would she start. 


	18. Chapter 18: Spring Cleaning

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters; they are the brilliant creation and property of James Cameron, FOX etc. I do own Faith and some minor characters, but you know the rest. SPOILERS: Takes place after Freak Nation - the imaginary season 3.  
  
Chapter Eighteen:  
  
Max directed her wheelchair through the streets of Terminal City. She had been up and about for several weeks, after an exhausting and completely boring fortnight spent in the hospital bed recuperating. She was slowly regaining her ability to function normally and it felt great to be outside. The weather was warm, it had been according to Joshua, ever since the fight against the familiars. She stopped outside the vast plot being used as a graveyard. Her pupils enlarged and she watched as Alec lay down a thick bunch of flowers on a grave. Her eyes zoomed in further. Yellow daffodils and white roses tied together carefully with a white ribbon. They were beautiful. She knew she should leave him in private, but she couldn't tear away. She was fixated. He whispered something soundlessly to the grave, to Faith and a single tear dropped onto the grassy bed. He turned and smiled when he saw her. Max's heart gave a leap into her chest, she had been caught. "Hey Max. How's the life of sit and spin? It's good to see you out and about." He moved behind her chair and pushed it along the street as the two chatted casually.  
  
"Here we are Madame.", Alec said as he tipped an imaginary hat at Max, "You okay to get in?" "I'm fine Alec, just push me up that ramp over there." "You know no one expects you to come in and work. They aren't even really working, there's not much to do these days." "I know that. I just want to go in and see everyone." Alec pushed her up the ramp that had been set up for her, which led into headquarters. Inside, everyone was lazing around, most watching television. He raised his hand to greet them when something caught his eye. Faith's jacket was gone. So was her phone. And her pen. Someone had moved Faith's possessions. As Max cheerily was welcomed, Alec stormed past her into the office which adjoined his, Faith's office. It was empty. He came rushing out, "What the hell is going on?" He demanded angrily, snarling with his nostrils flaring, "Who's responsible for this?" Everyone shifted uncomfortably, no one looking at the fuming X5. A keen X6, Mart, finally spoke up, "We thought that it was time to organise the building. Toss away unnecessary junk." Luke winced at the words and ducked his head down, attempting to hide behind his computer. Dix had already done that and Joshua was pretending to blend in with the wall. Alec stopped and glared daggers at Mart. He stepped towards the nervous X6, a predatory look overtaking his normally sassy eyes, "Say that again?" Mart's face became shrouded with fear. Max look at the two nervously. "I asked him to.", She interrupted, her lie breaking the menacing stare-down between the two. He turned, the anger dropping out of his eyes and being replaced by hurt. It broke her heart. "What? Why would you do that Max?" "I thought it would be too hard to be an effective CO constantly having all her belongings surrounding and distracting you." "Wanna clean out my apartment too? Destroy her grave? Burn the piano? Put me in Psy-Ops for another 6 months. Go ahead. I will never forget, she is a part of me, the only thing good inside this, (he hit his chest) this genetic freak cocktail.", Alec shouted at her, his voice shaking. He turned and punched the wall, his hand sending a large chunk of plaster flying on onto the street below. He brought it out of the whole, the skin broken and bleeding. "I'm sorry.", She whispered, in full regret of admitting to doing something she did not do. She was in danger of losing him. "Yeah well...Max. I'd like to appreciate the thought, but I cant. Not really. So just...stay the hell out of my business." Alec turned and walked to his office, pausing momentarily in the doorway at Mart's voice, "We put her stuff in boxes in your cupboard." Alec didn't answer and silently closed the door behind him.  
  
"Thanks.", Mart spoke up after several minutes of silence, looking Max in the eye as he spoke. "You made a mistake. He would have torn your throat out. But he wouldn't hurt me. But thanks to your mistake, I may have just lost my best friend." *And any chance of him loving me the way I love him.* "Still. I appreciate it." "Whatever. Just next time, all of you need to consider Alec's feelings. He is trying to cope with losing the woman he loved, as well as having to accept the responsibility that eleven soldiers died under his command. Mantecore never taught lessons in dealing with emotion, he is trying to figure it out. Alec is out commanding officer, he deserves all of our respect and you should all be treating him as the superior officer he is.", Max lectured them all, as they hung their heads in shame. She could see Krit watching her thoughtfully in the corner of the room. She wheeled over to him, "Hey big brother." "Hey baby sister. You did a good thing just then." "Nah, just fixed up a stupid thing. I just hope Alec doesn't hate me." "Never. He loves you too much to hate you." "Oh, no. We're not like that." "I know. But I can see in both your eyes, you're crazy about one another. It will only be a matter of time Maxie." She fell silent and became lost in her thoughts. Alec couldn't love her. No, he was still jonesing for Faith, he barely saw her. She tried to shake the thoughts from her head, but they refused to budge. He didn't even see her, let alone love her. 


	19. Chapter 19: Meant To Be

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters; they are the brilliant creation and property of James Cameron, FOX etc. I do own Faith and some minor characters, but you know the rest. SPOILERS: Takes place after Freak Nation - the imaginary season 3.  
  
Chapter Nineteen:  
  
In his office, Alec sat sprawled out on the floor. He could remember all the times Faith and he had been in here together, the way they had danced around each other for all that time, before he finally mustered up the courage to kiss her. To take the chance, that leap of faith. He smiled faintly at the pun, before continuing to reminisce. Only a week before the battle they had made love in here, several times. Everyone had been out, having a fight day. They had put in an appearance before fading off into the background. Made love in his office, on the floor, on his chair, against the wall, the desk. Alec shut his tear-filled eyes as he remembered the way she had felt, tasted. The way she would look at him and her green eyes would just light up. And her smile. The most beautiful he had ever seen. So bright and wide, with her thick, swollen lips and shiny white teeth. God he missed her. Alec inhaled deeply, pushing out the breath with a great whoosh. His heart was pounding rapidly and he felt weak. It was unbearable, spending every minute of the day missing her. The way her hair was always different, depending on what she wore (she was the first transgenic he met who actually looked amazing while she was kicking ass). The way her thick eyelashes would fluter at him when she was confused. The way she bit her bottom lip when she was nervous. Or the way she would laugh, a soft giggle that never ceased to make him smile. The way she looked when she slept. The way she would make him feel. Alec stretched out against the desk, his eyes still closed.  
  
Flashback: "Every time you and I try to spend some time alone, quality time, we tend to get interrupted.", Faith told Alec, as she nipped playfully at his ear. He gestured to the series of locks on his office door, then pointed outside where all the transgenics were gathered for their day of skill and competition. Alec hadn't entered, nor had Faith and all the other transgenics were grateful, after seeing the two fight, they no one could take either of them. Faith laughed at the sight of the locks on his door, throwing her head back to expose her set of straight gleaming teeth. He sat down on his chair and she sat on the desk facing them. Neither said anything and the silence seemed almost awkward. Alec eventually broke it, "Hey." He smiled at her and she returned it, her dimples appearing as she grinned back at him, "Hey." That was all it took. Alec reached out and pulled her onto him and Faith straddled his hips, leaning in and kissing him passionately, savouring his taste as her tongue delved into his mouth. He reached with one hand for the curves of her ass and pulled her closer to him, his other hand spiralling around her hardening nipple, before grasping her breast firmly. He buckled his hips slightly and Faith gave a small sigh as she felt his growing erection beneath her. She rubbed hard against it and Alec groaned into her mouth, pulling her closer still. They had sex in that chair, a heated and wild occurrence, filled with urgency and desire, but left them both breathless and completely satisfied. Alec watched as she dismounted him, bending over to pick up her shirt. He felt a stir in his pants and a responsive rumbling growl in the back of his throat. He tackled her and threw her onto his desk, using his arms to sweep its contents off onto the floor. "Oh...Alec...Oh my...ALEC!", Faith panted, her eyes overcome with wild lust, her body rocked with wave after wave of ecstasy. Alec continued to push against her with all his strength. Anyone else would be bruised and bleeding, but not Faith, she pushed against him as equally hard. She placed her hands on his hips and guided his movements in her, speeds changing between fast and slow. As they both neared climax, Alec slowed considerably, wanting to draw the experience out further. He released in her, as they fell off the table, making impact with the floor. They lay there for hours, caught in each others arms, eyes lost in one another, both sweaty bodies still joined together as one.  
  
Alec snapped his eyes open and looked down at the boxes in front of him. He started pawing through the first one. Bankcard, sector passes, various IDs, letters, sketches. An outdated Discman back from before the pulse, CDs. Her sunglasses, keys to a car (*I'll have to go looking for that sometime*, he thought), pens and pads of paper. Nothing really out of the ordinary. The second box held a book on top. Alec curiously opened it, after staring at his reflection in the mosaic design cover. He flicked through the book, realising that it was a diary, rather a tribute of their relationship. He smiled faintly as he sorted through the pages. She had been so full of love. Photos of him and some of her, pressed flowers, drawings of him, of them, snippets of conversations they had had. Even little things like the lock of hair he had given her as a joke one day or the supposed four-leaf clover they had found one day picnicking. The book was beautiful. A collage of photos filled the last page. The date was the last day he had been with her here, the day before the battle. The day she had given him the piano. And he was there, playing. Snaps of him laughing. One where they were kissing, he remembered that one, setting up the camera had stuffed up and it just had kept clicking. The centre photo was the best. They were both smiling broadly and their eyes twinkled. Alec had his arms around Faith she affectionately held her hand on his neck. Alec set the book to the side, blinking back tears. He reached into the box for the other items. Her favourite denim jacket was on top and without meaning to he closed his eyes and buried his nose into it, taking in that sweet, distinctive smell. Alec's chest ached as he breathed in her scent. He could almost feel her there with him. It hurt. One of her shirts was in the box, ripped from one of their heated encounters in her office. Some novels, maps - one of Chicago, more photos - one framed of Alec standing and addressing the transgenics. He came to another map, this one was of an Australian city, Sydney. He unfolded it and a photo fell out, one of Faith and 2 guys, standing before a beautiful blue ocean. He didn't recognise the men. Studying the photo, he could tell it had been taken before he had met her, her hair was much shorter. His pupils expanded and he could see they all held some sort of bracelet on their right wrist and all were in similar outfits. Transgenics. X9's he guesses, but they looked a few years older than Faith. Alec traced a finger over her delighted face, curious as to the story behind it. If it was at Mantecore and they had had the freedom of a beach at it. She hadn't really told him about life there, just from what he knew they had been put through much worse things than his. If it was Mantecore, taking that photo would have been impossible. But if anyone could have managed it, that would be Faith.  
  
Flashback: Alec rummaged through the giant crate, "You gonna tell me how you got your hands on this?" Faith looked him in the eye, causing his breath to become trapped in his throat, "I have my ways." "I'm sure you do. But this is more tryptophan than imaginable. Since the Pulse, this stuff is rare, even on the black market." "Alec, it's no big. Just watching out for my family." "Faith you are unbelievable. I hope you know that..."  
  
More maps, photos, drawings. They were quite good. Alec looked at the bottom of the box and pulled out a bulky package with his name on the front. After hesitating, he poured the contents into his lap. A silver chain with a dog tag. One side said Alec and the other X5-494. Alec smiled. Faith had always spoiled him. Even beyond the grave she was. He slipped the necklace over his neck and looked at what else had fallen out. A letter, barely started though still long. He tucked it into his pocket, he's read it later. But there was something else in the envelope. Another dog tag - Faith and X9-449. He clipped it onto the chain. Their numbers had been so similar. Just like they were meant to be.  
  
The next box contained more clothes, shoes, hats and even more photos. There were bottles of chemicals for her developing, he had always wondered about that until one day exploring the supplies building he had caught a whiff of process chemicals. Following the smell downstairs he had discovered her huge photography lab. Faith's cuff lay in there too, a sign she was truly gone, as she never took it off for more than a minute. He examined it in his hand. Leather hide, brown with snap buttons to hold it on. In between the two buttons was a miniscule rectangle, which held the digital time. Alec put it on his wrist, it actually looked good. Packing everything back into the boxes, he picked them up and headed home, for the first time since she was gone, his steps light and buoyant. 


	20. Chapter 20: Max's Move

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters; they are the brilliant creation and property of James Cameron, FOX etc. I do own Faith and some minor characters, but you know the rest. SPOILERS: Takes place after Freak Nation - the imaginary season 3.  
  
Chapter Twenty:  
  
"How'd it go?", Alec asked Max, as she swung a leg off her Ninja. She smiled satisfactorily at him, "Better than I remember. That much power between my legs, it felt great." Alec raised his eyebrow suggestively at her and the two headed towards the training centre. Inside, surveying the scene, they could see transgenics matched up and sparring, perfecting their already flawless techniques. Seeing their commanding officer, all stopped and saluted. Alec shook his head, he hated that, but they craved the conformity and discipline. Mantecore had made them that way after seeing what trouble independence had brought with the X5s. He saluted back and they all continued as they were. A year had passed since Alec had first ventured out after the battle. Max had been really careful what she said around him, but he seemed reasonably pleasant. Things in Terminal City were organised like any other city, everyone was getting along well, working hard - they all had their own roles to play. Faith's money in her bank account had only been used about a sixth into the total, most of that had been spent on luxury items, such as televisions and computers. Beer. And a pool table. And an actual pool. But it had also been used to but beds, couches etc. Everything to make the city home.  
  
Over the year, Alec had allowed heists to still take place, wanting to prolong the use of Faith's money for emergencies. It was a mammoth amount, but like all good things it would eventually end. And anyway, he had everyone climbing over one another at the opportunity to go out into the world. It wasn't that life here was so bad, just that transgenics - especially X's - get restless, especially since they no longer had Mantecore breathing down their necks. The transgenics were also apt to growing their own food, being in touch with the earth made them forget that they were really distanced from it. They had even a small stock of cows, chickens and pigs. Life in Terminal City was satisfyingly enjoyable. All were training hard, despite not having been called up to duty again, but that was something Alec was grateful for. Max looked at the handsome male next to her. She had been puzzling for the past year how to tell him of her feelings, something she just couldn't bring herself to do. She had to tell him she loved him, or at least felt something more than she ever did with Logan. She had to do it soon too, or she never would. Or she's lose her chance.  
  
Earlier that week, Max had overheard two X6's talking to one another, "I think that every girl here would (giggle), why wouldn't they!" "I know! 494, he's just... perfect. He was always the best at everything back at Mantecore. Remember how much we were all crossing our fingers for him to be our breeding partner?" "Yeah but he was paired up with an '09 rogue. I was so disappointed, we all were. Nobody understood why that match had been made."  
  
"He's been single awhile now (giggle)." "Yeah but that last one really tore him apart. I was so jealous of her! That sexy accent and the genes that girl was given. All the guys told me that she was seriously the best they had ever seen. And the bad thing was you couldn't hate her coz she was so sweet and a good fighter." "And she made him the happiest I have ever seen him. The perfect couple (sigh) the perfect specimen...and whata man. Alec, mmm..." There was a shriek of laughter and the two girls doubled over in a fit of giggles.  
  
"Alec?", Max looked over at him, his beautifully chiselled jaw set straight ahead as his eyes were fixed on his beloved boob tube. She licked her lips as her eyes tranced the contours of his face. He didn't look away from the television, "Uh?" "Can we talk a minute?" "Uh." She sighed, he wasn't listening. She moved along the couch towards him, eying him nervously. His program finished and he yawned, looking down at his watch, "I'm off, dead tired. Some of us aren't blessed with Shark DNA. Night Maxie." Alec stood and the pile of paper next to fill fell to the floor. He swore and leaned down to gather them. Max rushed to the ground to help him, brushing her hand against his. She let it rest on his and he looked up in almost shock, more confusion. Max leaned in to kiss him... 


	21. Chapter 21: We Cant Help Who We Love

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters; they are the brilliant creation and property of James Cameron, FOX etc. I do own Faith and some minor characters, but you know the rest. SPOILERS: Takes place after Freak Nation - the imaginary season 3.  
  
Chapter Twenty-One:  
  
"You Alec?", Came a strong, deep voice, thick with an Australian accent. Alec sprung back from Max, pulling his hand away. She closed her eyes and slumped onto the floor dejectedly. She had just lost her chance. "Yeah that's me. Who are you?" "Scotty. This is Sammy, my brother (another man stepped through the doorway). We're here to see our sister. It took us awhile to get over here, some things to take care of. But we're here. She'd told us a lot about you." Alec looked at the two men, taking a minute to comprehend, then whispered softly, "Faith?" "Nah the other Aussie trans you've been shacked up with." Alec exhaled and stood up. He was tired and didn't want this. This was gonna hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry. I tried to save her. But I...I was too slow." Sammy snorted furiously, running his hands through his spiky brown hair. Scotty and him were identical, except that Sammy had blue eyes and Scotty green. Alec looked them over, they really did look like Faith's brothers, not just the term transgenics used to describe their unit. Same hair colour, skin and even their faces held resemblance. Scotty clapped him on the back, "We know it wasn't your fault. How could it have been? Don't make it out like it was, it's OK. I think we gotta spend a little time to deal. She was our baby sister." Sammy looked up at Alec, his eyes were shining with tears, "She loved you. Can you take us to her? We'll pay our respects to her. Pay our respects to a fallen soldier. Then we'll be on our way." "Of course. You're welcome to stay here." "Thanks. But we should move on, try and find the rest from our unit." Alec nodded and after walking the devastated brothers to her burial plot, headed to his apartment. He never would've predicted that.  
  
"Hey.", Max greeted as Alec let her into his apartment. She followed him as he retreated back to the couch, staring absently out the window. "It's been over a week. Was starting to realise I had no one to pick on. Got me all curious where you were. Thought I'd come and see where you'd disappeared to." "No where. Been here. Just needed some time alone." "Oh." Max crossed the room and sat on the table in front of him. He looked tired and she longed to pull him into her arms, hold him and tell him everything was okay. But she had to be his friend. And carefully play this out. "You alright?", She asked finally. Alec didn't answer, his eyes vacantly staring out into beyond. "Alec?" He snapped out of the trance and looked at her. "Isn't this the part where you tell me you're always alright?" "I don't feel like playing games Max." "Who's playing?" They both fell silent and Alec clenched his jaw, "Why are you here?" "Because I care." "Why?" "Alec..." "Tell me why!" She didn't answer, this was definitely not going as she had anticipated. "WHY?!" "Because I love you okay? I love you and it drives me insane because I want to make you happy. But I have been too scared to tell you. I was too scared. I love you Alec and I hate that you're punishing yourself over her. She died so you could live your life, she died for you. You didn't kill her.", Max trailed off uncertainly and Alec stared at her in disbelief. He opened his mouth to finally comment, but she rushed on, "Please don't ask me why again. I just need to know if I could stand a chance with you. I've waited so long, when I just should have..." "What?" "This." She pushed her lips insistently against his, before finally stepping back. "Max..."  
  
Flashback: Alec leaned in and kissed Rachel, his head swimming full of her, his hand lightly sweeping along her cheek. She broke away and looked up at him hesitant, "I love you..."  
  
Flashback: "Mine." "Yours." "Always."  
  
Flashback: "...Faith, I love you. More than anything I love you...I always have."  
  
Max saw the troubled look overcome Alec's eyes and she held her breath as she awaited his reply. "Max, you're my best friend. And a part of me wants you. It always has. But I cant, I am bad new. I bring pain to those that I love. That love me. I'm a burden." "Alec, no!" "Max look at my record. Think it over. My love's end badly. I cant... how can we be together if the cost is your life? Or the life of others?" "It's a price I am willing to pay. You didn't cause their deaths - Rachel or Faith's. I know you are thinking you did, but you didn't. They weren't your fault. And you have not caused others to die!" Alec was silent a moment before answering quietly, "She was pregnant. Faith was pregnant. I let her and the baby die. I wanted it too, the baby. I wanted to be a father. Live a life with her, raising our child. Live forever and die together at some impossibly old age." "Alec you did not let them die!" He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, shaking her viciously, "How can you love me Max, after everything I have put you through? Everything I've done. Why would you?" "We cant help who we love Alec. We're not supposed to. When you love someone, you love them. Nothing changes that. You've said it yourself before. When you feel it and it's real, it's unconditional. That's how I feel about you." She stopped, her eyes brimming over with tears. She pushed out of his vice- like grip and ran out, crying loudly. Alec let out a shaky breath and moved into the kitchen, pouring himself a generous glass of scotch. He rubbed his barcode and slumped onto the floor, sliding down against the cupboard. He was exhausted physically, mentally and especially emotionally. 


	22. Chapter 22: Dangerous Killing Machine

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters; they are the brilliant creation and property of James Cameron, FOX etc. I do own Faith and some minor characters, but you know the rest. SPOILERS: Takes place after Freak Nation - the imaginary season 3.  
  
Chapter Twenty-two:  
  
Dix pushed the door open to Alec's apartment. The place was a mess, which surprised him because he knew Alec was finicky clean. He walked around boxes of Faith's stuff, into the kitchen. He recoiled back as the pungent stench of alcohol hit him. Alec was lying on the floor, surrounded by bottles. Transgenics didn't tend to get drunk, but the amount here would give a human poisoning. A photo frame of Faith and Alec lay smashed on the ground next to the wall. Dix sighed and eased Alec up, holding his breath as the X5 came to. He was a dirty, unshaven, smelly disaster. He hadn't moved for days, except for more alcohol. "Alec? Dammit, snap out of it!" Dix punched him and Alec's head slammed into the wall. He winced and circulated his jaw. He blinked, adjusting his eyes and looked at his steaming friend, "I'm out, just gimme a minute. Ugh..." Dix helped him up, only for him to fall down again. He picked Alec up and dragged him into the bathroom, dumping him in the shower with all his clothes and turned on the cold water. "Cool down you idiot. You act like you don't know who you are no more!", He yelled at the X5, before finally turning off the tap. "Who am I then?" "You tell me. I know who I am. Right now. But who are you?" "Alec." Dix turned on the water again. "X5-494." The water still ran, it was freezing, an excruciating ice cold. "I don't know! I don't know... I don't know who I am." Dix turned off the water, looking his straight in the eye, "Then you better figure out. We need a CO who knows. Clean yourself up and figure it out before you lose everything you've got. And believe me, that ain't much." He turned and walked out, leaving Alec collapsed on the shower floor shivering.  
  
'Bam!' The punching bag sailed up into the air, as Alec's foot connected solidly with it. He threw a series of punches at it, before spinning a fly kick into it. His bare, muscular chest shone as he twisted about, kicking, punching, never stopping. It was relentless. Purely animal. He had been there for hours, but he wasn't tired - he was running on pure adrenaline. He felt nothing. A huddled group of transgenics watched him from afar. No one dared to approach him. He wasn't human anymore. He was a soldier. Nothing more. He evoked fear in them all.  
  
Alec collapsed onto his bed. The room was bare, all traces of Faith had been packed up, piled into a spare closet. He hadn't touched the piano in weeks, nor stopped by her grave. Dix had awoken something within him when he had been confronted. Something primal. Alec knew now that he was what he was designed to be, a dangerous killing machine. A soldier who shouldn't have emotional attachments. Too many people got hurt that way. Alec rolled onto his back and closed his eyes, drifting off. 


	23. Chapter 23: Punishments and Revelations

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters; they are the brilliant creation and property of James Cameron, FOX etc. I do own Faith and some minor characters, but you know the rest. SPOILERS: Takes place after Freak Nation - the imaginary season 3.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three:  
  
Faith was running towards him through a field and Alec smiled happily, she was so beautiful, but she was more than that, she was the sweetest most giving person he knew. He held out his arms as she fell onto him, causing them both to land in the thick sea of grass. He anticipated her touch and kiss, but felt only the impact of her knuckles with his jaw. "What the?" She hit him again, holding him in place with her left hand, her right continually smacking into him. She sat up, pinning his body down and hit him again. Alec rolled them over, so he sat on her. He grabbed her arms and held them by her sides. He looked deep in her eyes, to see a flicker of humour that this was just a game. Nothing. Not even the spark that usually lit them up. They were empty. He backed away from her as he looked down at his hands and clothes, stained with sticky blood, "Faith? No! I can't lose you..." She stood up swiftly and kicked him, before tackling him again. Alec jumped up and she followed, except that she had become Rachel. He reached out to her and she slapped him. He grabbed her and she fell into the grass, her eyes closing and face paling. "Rachel. Not again. No please!" He stood up and spun around screaming, his eyes wild, "I don't want this. TAKE ME INSTEAD! Let them live their lives! I never wanted this! WHY ARE YOU PUNISHING ME?!" He collapsed onto the ground sobbing in loud gulps and felt warm hands stroking his face. He looked up and saw Faith before him, "Who are you?", Her disarming voice echoed around him. "I'm a soldier. 494." Her beautiful green eyes filled with tears, "I never loved a designation. Or a soldier. I loved a man. A man who knew who he was and what he wanted." "I wanted you. I want you. I'm not a man, I'm a creation, an invention. And how could you possibly love me. If you weren't in love with a designation, then you weren't in love with me." "Your barcode is not who you are. You're Alec, a brave soldier yes, but also a man who would anything for love." "I couldn't even save you. Or Rachel.", He told her bitterly. "You can by saving yourself. You did more for the two of us than you will ever know." Faith took his hand delicately in hers, "Let me show you."  
  
"You warned Rachel of the plot against her father. In full knowledge that you would lose her." Alec shook as the events replayed in front of him, narrated by Faith's voice. "You spent months in tormented in Psy-Ops for her." He shuddered. "You were willing to let her father kill you, just so you could see her one last time." Tears welled up in his eyes, "I was the one who planted the bomb. I killed the first girl I loved." "We were never taught about love and feelings. You did what you were taught and then you acted against that to follow your heart." "Faith. Stop. No more." "You have to see. Rachel died, knowing that you loved her. That was the greatest gift you could have given her. You helped her move on, you didn't kill her - you set her free! And me. You accepted me, brought me to your world. Trusted me and made me feel the happiest I have ever been. You waited for me, fixed up my wounds, spoilt me. You took care of me and made me laugh. You loved me and made love to me. And blessed me with a child. You made me feel human. Passionate. Alive. Not just a freak or soldier. Not just another number, but like I belonged in this world. You made me who I was Alec, and that was greater than if you had given your life for mine. Please understand that only you blame yourself for what happened. Let go and allow yourself to be free. Do it for us. We both love you."  
  
Alec awoke with a start, springing up and brushing tears off his cheeks. He rolled onto his side, staring sadly into space, before drifting off to sleep.  
  
"It's like everything I say, you ignore it. But listen to me carefully Alec...I'm not coming back. Don't make me kick your ass again, move on with your life!" Alec shook his head slowly at Faith who frowned at him. She looked amazing, a smooth white dress and she had a pink shawl wrapped around her shoulders. Her hair was done by on her head, little bits hanging around, framing her beautiful face. There was a white lily tucked at the back. She bit her bottom lip and her dimples appeared as he grinned at him, "You sure are stubborn. Guess that's what I love about you." Alec looked around, they were in the most stunning place. Vast green grass and shady trees, a waterfall splashing into a sparkling lake. He could hear the ocean crashing in the distance and the he lifted his head up feeling the hot sun touch his neck. There were fields of daffodils growing around him and butterflies danced around them. "This is my home. I belong here. I grew up here." "Mantecore?" She laughed, "I wish. We used to sneak out at sunrise every morning, come here. They knew we did it, but they never said anything. Then one day we came here and it was burned down, everything black and dirty. You've never been to Australia before have you? Mantecore's just over that hill." "It's beautiful here." "I know. It's a good thing you're dead soldier otherwise I would have been lonely here.", Faith told him, biting into a crisp green apple. She held it towards him. "I'm not dead." Alec answered, reaching for the apple. "You may as well be." Faith pulled her hand back, throwing the apple into the lake. A baby boy emerged out, crawling towards them. "Is he?" Faith nodded as the boy stood and walked over to them, becoming taller and more grown up with each step. When he reached them he was an almost mirrored image of Alec, with just slightly darker skin and hair. "You don't need to stick around dad. I'm sure you have lots to do. I can keep mum company, so she's not lonely." Alec didn't move, just stared into the boy's eyes, his own eyes. "You're still here? Why?" "I don't want to leave. I don't know where to go." "You have to leave. You have to go home." "Come with me?" "You know we cant.", Alec's son told him, as he dived back into the lake. Faith turned to follow, then looked over at shoulder at Alec, "It really is beautiful here. I cried when I saw that it had burned down. I was put in solitary confinement for showing weakness. One month. But you can't stay here, I can't even stay here. I told you I wasn't coming back, you have to go. Leave this place, move on. I hope you'll listen to me for once. I love you." 


	24. Chapter 24: Who Are You

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters; they are the brilliant creation and property of James Cameron, FOX etc. I do own Faith and some minor characters, but you know the rest. SPOILERS: Takes place after Freak Nation - the imaginary season 3.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four:  
  
It was early, around 4am. Alec moved silently around his apartment. Everything was back in place. Faith's photos, her mug, clothes. He left some stuff in the boxes in his closet, but the rest he held around him, breathing new life into his dwelling. Alec slipped the necklace she had left him, back around his neck and then attached her cuff to his wrist. He moved out onto the window ledge and jumped, landing on the other side of the Terminal City fence. He had some things to do.  
  
Yellow daffodils, white roses and lilies, freshly cut. He placed the bunch on Faith's grave. He lightly traced over her name with his finger, "Hey. It's me. I'm sorry I haven't been here in so long. But we've seen each other... Look, I know what you told me was important, so I am gonna do it. Clean myself up and make you proud. Our son is beautiful, everything I could have ever imagined. He'll take care of you. I can tell." Alec sat talking to her gravestone for hours. It was lunchtime when he finally stood up. He winked to the stone and moved off, turning around to whisper, "You are the best thing that happened to me. I will never forget you. But like you said, it's time to move on. And live. I am alive after all."  
  
Alec jogged over to the corner building. He walked in and his piano still sat there. He produced a cloth and wiped it over, freeing the dust that had gathered. His eyes flicked over Faith's words,  
  
'Without passion, we'd be truly dead...keep your passion alive'  
  
"I was dead. But I am alive and I will stay that way.", Alec whispered to himself as he settled into the seat and placed his hands on the keys. He played for three days, non-stop. His fingers danced up and down along the keys. He played every song he knew, even created some. Finally, when he was completely relaxed he stopped. And smiled. His old smile, the one that had the ability to make any girl melt. But not Max, she had hated it. Alec stopped cold. Max! What was he going to do?  
  
Flashback: "Talk to her...it's the best thing if you want her to know."  
  
Alec raced down the streets of Terminal City, his feet barely touching the ground before springing off again. As he reached headquarters, he slowed and calmly entered. Joshua, Dix, Luke, Reese and Mart looked up at him in surprise. "Where is she?", He puffed nervously. They all looked over at her door and Alec rushed into her office. "Max." She shot her head up unexpectedly and she smiled uncertainly at him, "Hey, it's been while." He nodded, trying to think of the right thing to say. "I'm sorry.", She told him, hanging her head down in shame. "What?" "I...I took advantage of you. Or at least I tried to. I betrayed your friendship. I'm so sorry Alec." He licked his lips and moved towards her, "Sometimes we make mistakes. Sometimes we didn't see what's right in front of us until it's too late. I didn't want that to happen again, so you need to listen to me Max. Sometimes we make mistakes." "It was one that shouldn't have been made." Alec ignored her interruption and continued, "And we don't realise what we've done until it's too late. That our actions have hurt people or caused them to die." "Alec..." "I thought that by stopping love, then I would be stopping pain because the two seem to go hand in hand. I was wrong. It brought more pain and there was no love to make it better. I couldn't tell people what I was feeling or thinking, I just kept pushing them away. I kept making the same mistake and I had convinced myself that I was alright." "And are you alright?" "No. I realised that I hadn't just lost Faith the person but faith in me. But I am back now and I've realised what's important is who I am" "Who are you?", Max whispered to him, her eyes boring holes into him. "I'm Alec. I'm a man who's doing his best to deal with the real world. I'm alive and I am human. I hurt like any human does. I just couldn't deal with that hurt. But I'm learning and I'm cleaning myself up and dealing. Move on." "Move on to what?" Alec stepped over to her and pulled her out of the chair. He moved his lips lightly against hers. Max threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. They eventually pulled away and his eyes twinkled at her as she nuzzled the nape of his neck, "Third time lucky right?" She smiled back at him and they joined lips again briefly before she pulled back, "Luck has nothing to do with it. It's love." Alec's mouth parted in a wide grin and he pulled her closer against him in a loving embrace, "It's always about love.", He quirked as they joined lips again.  
  
THE END 


End file.
